Amor en Rosa
by Franci-Black
Summary: Cambio de titulo.Bueno es la respuesta del desafio de Cate Webster, Tonks estaba enamorada de Sirius como los chicos dijeron, pero Remus comienza a consolarla. Agrego escenas completas de los libros. Minific 5 y 6 Spoiler. Completo.
1. Un Gran Cambio

**Respuesta Desafió:**

Bueno hace tiempo que me entusiasma esta parte de la historia es un buen desafió XD, gracias por darme esta oportunidad XD.

No puede ser  
No puede ser  
No puede ser

Se repetía sin cesar la chica que había visto como un hombre, alto de ojos claros, había caído como en cámara lenta hacia lo que parecía un arco, ella quedo en blanco estaba mal herida, ese hombre de cabello largo ya había desaparecido, había salvado su vida, tomando su lugar en la batalla contra Bellatrix.

No puede ser  
No puede ser  
No puede ser

Se seguía repitiendo

--------

- Auhh — Grito Tonks, al chocar con el paragüero de la casa de los Black. Los gritos desesperados de la señora Black se escucharon en toda la casa, estaba oscuro y Tonks a penas podía ver donde pisaba.  
- Siempre te tiene que pasar lo mismo — Dijo Sirius a duras penas corriendo la cortina que cubría el cuadro de su madre — Calla vieja loca.  
- ¡¡Inmundo, NO mereces estar en mi casa, has manchado el honor de nuestra sangre, con esta SANGRE SUCIA!! — Gritaba el cuadro de la señora Walburga desesperada dentro de su cuadro.  
- Hola Sirius, disculpa las molestias — Dijo ella al ver lo que le había costado cerrar las cortinas.  
- No te preocupes, pero será mejor que me des la mano si no quieres tropezarte de nuevo — Dijo él cediéndole su mano, el corazón de Tonks latió fuertemente al tomar su mano, hace tiempo que ocultaba su amor hacia Sirius además de que era su tío, no encontraba que fuera el momento más correcto para confesárselo — Siempre es bueno recibir visitas, sabes — Dijo él con una sonrisa, tenia un aspecto muy triste desde que los chicos habían ido de vacaciones.  
- Bueno supe que estas muy solo desde que Lupin esta en su misión — Mucho no sabia Tonks de que trataba, pero si sabia que Sirius se sentía muy inútil al estar encerrado en Grimmauld Place.  
- ¿Que se ha sabido de las misiones de la Orden? — Le pregunto.

Esa había sido la primera vez que ella había estado sola con Sirius, pero no sabia que pensar, no sabia si él la estimaba por ser su sobrina o si se interesaba en ella como mujer.

------

- ¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!! — Escucho, un joven delgado de anteojos gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su padrino, solo con escuchar lo quebrada de su voz podía sentirse el dolor de la perdida.  
No tenia fuerzas para seguir sintiendo aquel dolor, la perdida de su amado, y el dolor físico le impedía reaccionar bien, no podía moverse, lo ultimo que vio fue a Dumbledore entrando a aquella habitación.

- Tonks, Tonks, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Dijo un hombre con los ojos dorados que la miraba, conocía ese rostro, pero jamás lo había visto tan triste.  
- Yo… - Miro su alrededor estaba en San Mungo — yo… estoy mejor — Dijo ella no podía decir bien, le dolía más el corazón de lo que le dolían sus heridas.  
- Estábamos todos muy asustados por tu condición — Dijo Lupin con el tono pausado que lo caracterizaba.  
- ¿Cómo esta Harry? — Dijo ella, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.  
- En realidad no lo se muy bien, tan solo se que Dumbledore debe estar hablando con el ahora — Dijo Remus, parecía más callado y retraído que de costumbre.  
- No fue mi intención… yo no quise… es que yo no puede con…  
- Lo se, lo se. No tienes porque excusarte — Dijo él con los ojos brillosos — …l hace tiempo que no soportaba en encierro.  
- Es que si yo la hubiera vencido — Empezó Tonks a hablar con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- Calma — Dijo Lupin poniéndole la mano en la frente sin dejar que se levantara, y con uno de sus dedos le quito las lagrimas de sus ojos — Sirius — Al solo mencionar su nombre tuvo que parar un poco — murió haciendo lo que mas deseaba desde que era un hombre libre, salvar a Harry.  
- Si tan solo yo hubiera vencido a Bellatrix — Dijo Tonks sin poder contener su pena.  
- No pienses en eso — Dijo él que parecía estar muy afectado — si hubieras sido capaz de derrotarla, Sirius lo hubiera hecho sin problemas - miro a un punto en blanco sin mirar a Tonks - el era experto en duelos — Sonrió levemente — Si tan solo lo hubieras visto pelear cuando era joven, la cara de Severus era lo que más lo entretenía.

Con eso Tonks se dio cuenta que no era la única afectada sobre la muerte de Sirius, también Lupin se veía muy mal, no quería ni pensar en Harry, cuando de pronto un hombre alto, son una larga barba blanca la miraba desde el lindero de la puerta.

- Tonks, Tonks ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Dijo Dumbledore con su agradable voz de anciano.  
- Mejor — Dijo ella intentando devolverle una sonrisa.  
- Puedes retirarte Remus — Dijo Dumbledore.  
- Si señor — Dijo Lupin, poniéndose de pie, Dumbledore algo le susurro al oído, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda — Lo se, lo se — Dijo débilmente.  
- Y, ¿cómo te encuentras realmente? — Dijo Dumbledore.  
- Bien profesor, ¿por qué pregunta? — Dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.  
- Molly hace mucho tiempo me contó todo — Dijo el sentándose en la misma silla en que estaba Lupin.  
- Suponía que usted solo trataba temas de la Orden.  
- Tu y Sirius pertenecían a la Orden — Dijo el con mucha calma, que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos celestes a través de sus anteojos de media luna.  
- Yo… no me encuentro muy bien — Dijo ella, realmente afectada.

-------------------

- Señora Weasley — Dijo Tonks cuando se encontraban solas en la cocina.  
- Te he dicho que me llames Molly — Dijo ella sonriente — O si quieres Mamá — El afán de la señora Weasley por emparejar a Tonks con Bill era en vano, él parecía esta muy interesado de su compañera de trabajo Fleur, pero no se rendía en buscarle una mejor chica.  
- ¿Le puedo contar algo?  
- Claro, hija dime nada más — Dijo ella mientras probaba la comida del caldero.  
- Es algo que no le he contado a nadie — Dijo ella algo sonrojada, hasta su cabello había cambiado un poco de color a ponerse más rojo.  
- Habla rápido hija, ya van a llegar los otros a comer — Dijo ella, haciendo un pase mágico para que la mesa estuviera lista para empezar a servir la comida.  
- Estoy enamorada de alguien… - Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la señora Weasley le puso mucha atención — es un hombre muy apuesto, lleva al pelo largo como todo un rebelde, me a contado historias de que tenia una moto mágica — Dijo ella con ilusión, pero el rostro de la señora Weasley drasticamente como si estuviera confundida.  
- Que yo sepa Bill nunca a tenido una moto, Tonks — Dijo ella pensando — A menos que Arthur haya atraído otro objeto hechi…  
- No es Bill, Molly — Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.  
- Pues entonces ¿quien es? — Dijo la señora Weasley con sorpresa.  
- Sirius — Dijo ella en voz baja.  
Desde entonces la señora Weasley le guardo una especial antipatía a Sirius, y nunca más dejo que Tonks la llamara Molly.

--------

- Desilusionaste mucho a Molly desde ese día — Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa — Ella te quería como a una hija — Dijo con una sonrisa — me lo contó muy triste, pero yo pensé era una alegría para el pobre Sirius.  
- Mi intención nunca fue herir a la señora Weasley.  
- No te preocupes eso fue cosa del pasado — Dijo Dumbledore — La verdad vengo de una fuerte conversación con Harry.  
- ¿Cómo esta él? — Pensó después de divagar en sus recuerdos.  
- No muy bien como sabrás — Dijo Dumbledore — creo que ser viejo me hizo cometer un gran error con el.  
- ¿Un error? — Le pregunto ella.  
- Debí haberle dicho lo estaba pasando — Dijo él — Nunca debí haberle ocultado la profecía.  
- Pero ¿logro escucharla? — Pregunto Tonks.  
- Por supuesto que no puedo en el ministerio, pero si se la dije yo — Dijo Dumbledore — Mi niña, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo de Sirius, aquí el mayor culpable soy yo y Harry. Yo no debí haberle impedido salir de Grimmauld Place, debí hacerle dado algo de libertad. Y como sabes Harry fue culpable porque si el no hubiera caído en la trampa de Lord Voldemort, Sirius no hubiera ido en su ayuda.

Desde entonces Tonks se sentía muy triste después de unos pocos días regreso a su hogar cerca de el ministerio, Grimmauld Place había sido cerrado por Lupin, se que había encargado en recoger las ultimas pertenencias de Sirius y en darle a Buckbeak un mejor hogar.  
De pronto cuando iba saliendo de su trabajo en el ministerio vio a Lupin sentado en el borde de la fuete de los magos, había sido reparada, ella había visto muchas fotos del Profeta relatando lo acontecido aquella noche, y en un pequeño aviso se publicaba a inocencia de Sirius, y su defunción, ella había guardado recelosamente ese trozo del diario.  
- Hola — Dijo Lupin que se veía muy pálido y mal herido.  
- Hola — Dijo ella sin evitar recordar su encuentro en el San Mungo.  
…l se paro y comenzó a caminar a su lado.  
- Tenemos una misión — Dijo él mientras abría el diario en la pagina donde se encontraba la publicación de la entrevista de Harry, que se había publicado anteriormente en el Quisquilloso.  
- A si — Dijo Ella tenia el color del cabello un poco más claro de lo usual desde la muerte de Sirius.  
Se subieron al ascensor a la salida, una gran cantidad de personas, mucho se dirigían hacia los trasladadores, ellos iban a salir por la cabina telefónica, habían unas reglas exactas a seguir, hacer como si estuviera hablándole al audicular.  
- Vamos a mi casa — Dijo ella cuando salieron. Vivía en uno de los edificios cercanos al ministerio, muchos magos jóvenes vivían allí era la forma más fácil de dirigirse a sus trabajos sin tener que recurrir a trasladadores - ¿Cuál es la misión? — pregunto ella sin preámbulos.  
- Tenemos que vigilar el viaje de Harry hacia King's Cross — Dijo él.  
- Ya hemos hecho ese viaje — Dijo ella — Fue cuando Sirius fue como perro. ¿Quieres té?  
- Si gracias — Dijo él — Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez transformado en un perro, estábamos en la escuela era quinto año, me confundió mucho ver un perro en nuestra habitación, movía la cola como si se alegrara por verme, me costo unos minutos darme cuenta que era él, paso todo un día transformado en perro, no podía regresar a la normalidad — Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.  
- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de él tan tranquilamente? — Pregunto Tonks con dolor.  
- Se que vivió todo lo que quería, defendiendo a su ahijado — Dijo Lupin — Ahora comprendo porque él y James aprovecharon tanto su niñez en Hogwarts, no sabes cuanto les agradezco haber sido mis amigos — Dijo el con los ojos vidriosos.  
- Yo… no puedo… - Dijo ella — No puedo aceptarlo tan fácilmente — Dijo con la voz quebrada.  
- Tonks ¿Por qué te sientes tan afectada? — Dijo Lupin, a pesar de su aspecto tranquilo y apacible, desde la noche del ministerio tenia considerablemente más canas. Ella respiro profundamente y miro fijamente a los ojos dorados de Lupin.  
- Yo… - Dijo ella temblorosa — yo… estaba… enamorada de él — Era algo que tenia que contarlo no bastaba con que Dumbledore o la señora Weasley supieran, con ellos no tenia mucho contacto, en cambio Lupin había estado descansando después de una pesada misión.  
- Bueno… - Dijo el asombrado, parecía estar reflexionándolo — Sirius me había comentado algo.  
- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te comento? — Dijo ella sirviendo rápidamente un té, la curiosidad de haber sido correspondía era mayor que saber que Sirius estaba ya muerto.  
- Bueno me dijo — Le contó sonriente Lupin — que le llamaba la atención que lo visitaras tan seguido, incluso más que yo — Lo dijo mirándola sonriendo, ahora comprendía que sucedía — Sirius suponía que lo que pasaba es que querías conocer quien era ese chico que tanto estimaba tu madre.  
- Nunca he hablado muy bien de mi madre — pensó ella, siempre que comentaba de su madre la describía como una maniática del orden, o bien como la mujer que la maldijo con ese nombre.  
- Quiero que comprendas algo, aunque sea duro — Dijo Lupin mirándola seriamente, ella no emitió comentario pero lo miro con atención — Sirius jamás pensó que tu estabas interesada en él, te veía como su sobrinita.

Desde ese día Tonks no volvió a ver a Lupin hasta el regreso de Harry a Londres.

- Buenos días Ojoloco — Dijo ella con una sonrisa seguía teniendo el cabello más claro de lo usual.  
- Buenos dias Tonks — el llevaba un horrible sombrero de medio lado ocultando su ojo magico.  
- No te queda muy bien ese sombrero — Dijo ella sonriendo.  
- Quieres que los muggles noten mi ojo, armarían un escándalo — Dijo el apoyando fuerte su bastón en el piso - Dudo que pueda tolerar algo distinto a ellos — Dijo claramente afectado.  
- Hola — Dijo un hombre con un largo y raído abrigo, era Lupin.  
- Mucho mejor — Dijo ella algo menos triste, la conversación que había tenido con Lupin me había hecho notar, que aunque amaba mucho a Sirius ella no habia sido correspondida.  
- Así que esa es la nueva moda ¿eh? — Dijo la señora Weasley mirandola, llevaba su mejor traje muggle, junto a ella se encontraba Arthur Weasley.  
- Tonks un gusto verte, supe que la pásate muy mal en San Mungo — Dijo este preocupado.  
- Fred, George — Dijo Lupin — Supe de su fuga, me recordó mis viejos tiempos con los Merodeadores — Le dijo guiñándoles el ojo.  
- Profesor Lupin, es un gusto volver a verlo — Dijo Fred.  
- Creo que con usted fue con el único profesor que aprendimos en Hogwarts — Dijo George.  
- Quizás con el falso Moody también — Dijo Fred.  
- Hubieran aprendido más si yo hubiera sido su profesor — Dijo Moody algo descontento.  
- Nadie esta criticando tu método de enseñanza Ojoloco — Dijo Arthur Weasley, cuando de pronto empezaron a salir los chicos desde el andén.  
- ¡Ron, Ginny! — Gritó la señora Weasley mientras corría a abrazar a sus hijos - ¡Y tú, Harry, querido! ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien — Dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba la señora Weasley, aunque no convenció mucho a Tonks.  
- ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Ron señalando las llamativas chaquetas que traían los gemelos.  
- Piel de dragón de la mejor calidad, hermanito — Respondió Fred, y tiró un poco del cierre — El negocio funciona maravillosamente, y nos pareció que nos merecíamos un premio.  
- ¡Hola, Harry! — Dijo Lupin cuando la señora Weasley lo soltó, y fue a saludar a Hermione.  
- ¡Hola! — Contesto Harry — No esperaba... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
- Bueno — Respondió Lupin sonriendo — Hemos creído oportuno decirles un par de cosas a tus tíos antes de que te llevan a casa.  
- No sé si será buena idea — Comentó Harry de inmediato.  
- Ya creo que lo es — Gruñó Moody que se había acercado a Harry. De pronto Moody señalo la parte de atrás de su cabeza estaba apuntando a los Dursley, los podía ver gracias a su ojo mágico.  
- ¡Ah, Harry — Exclamó el señor Weasley, mientras saludaba a los padres de Hermione — Bueno, ¿vamos allá?  
- Si, Arthur creo que sí — Confirmo Moody

Moddy y el señor Weasley guiaron a los demás hacía los Dursley, que parecían estar clavados al suelo.

- Buenas Tardes — Dijo el señor Weasley educadamente a Vernon Dursley cuando se paró delante de él - No se si se acordará de mi, me llamo Arthur Weasley — Dicho esto Vernon Durley se puso de un color morado intenso y miro con odio al señor Weasley, pero prefiero no decir nada. En cambio Petunia parecía asustada y abochornada; no paraba de mirar alrededor. En cambio Dudley, intentaba hacerse pequeño he insignificante, algo que era completamente imposible.  
- Sólo queríamos decirles un par de cosas con respecto a Harry — prosiguió el señor Weasley sin dejar de sonreír.  
- Sí — Gruñó Moody — Y del trato que queremos que reciba mientras esté en su casa.  
- Que yo sepa, lo que ocurre en mi casa no es de su incumbencia... — Dijo Vernon con indignación.  
- Mire, sobre lo que usted no sabe podrían escribirse varios libros — Gruñó Moody.  
- Bueno, no es de eso de lo que se trata — Dijo de pronto Tonks, para parar una posible discusión — De lo que se trata es de que si nos enteramos de que han sido desagradables con Harry...  
- ...y no duden de que nos enteraríamos... —añadio Lupin con amabilidad.  
- Sí — terció el señor Weasley — Aunque no permitan a harry utilizar el felétono...  
- Teléfono — le susurró Hermione.  
- Si tenemos la más ligera sospecha de que Potter ha sido objeto de cualquier tipo de malos tratos, tendrían que responder ante nosotros — concluyó Moody.  
- ¿Me está amenazando, señor? — Pregunto Vernon en voz tan alta que varias personas que pasaban por allí se volvieron y se quedaron mirándolo.  
- Sí — contesto Ojoloco, que se mostraba muy contento por el hecho de que tío Vernon hubiera capturado el mensaje tan deprisa.  
- ¿Y diría usted que parezco de esa clase de hombres que se dejan intimidar — le espetó.  
- Bueno... — respondió Moody echándose su horrible sombrero de hongo para atrás para dejar al descubierto su ojo mágico, que giraba de un modo siniestro. Vernon Dursley retrocedió horrorizado, y chocó torpemente contra un carrito de equipajes — Si, yo diría que sí, Dursley — Después se volvió hacia Harry y añadio — Bueno, Potter, si nos necesitas, péganos un grito. Si no tenemos noticias tuyas durante tres días seguidos, enviaremos a alguien a... — Petunia Durley se puso a gimotear lastimeramente. Era evidente que estaba pensando en lo que dirían los vecinos si veían a aquellas personas desfilando por su jardín — Adiós, Potter — se despidió Moody, y agarro brevemente a Harry hombro de Harry.  
- Cuidate, Harry — Dijo Lupin con voz queda — Estaremos en contacto — La señora Weasley algo le susurraba al oído y volvió a abrazarlo.  
- Nos veremos pronto, compañero — murmuró Ron, nervioso, estrechándole la mano a su amigo.  
- Muy pronto, Harry - aseguro Hermione con seriedad — te lo prometemos.  
Harry no hizo más que asentir su cabeza. Mientras se despedia por ultima vez Harry, le pregunto Tonks a Lupin.  
- ¿Crees que lo dejaran tranquilo esos muggles?  
- No lo se, pero realmente Harry tiene muchos problemas en que pensar, como para que los Dursley lo molesten.  
Tonks no había sentido las fuerzas suficientes como para hablarle a Harry, aún dentro de ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de Sirius, y ese dolor no desaparecería tan fácilmente.


	2. La Estación Hogsmeade

**Segundo Cap respondiendo al desafió, espero que no se hagan muchos capítulos.**

**PD: Cambie de anteojos (específicamente los vidrios), y estoy esperando a que me arreglen XD ahí volveré a escribir, aunque quizás mi impaciencia gane antes.**

** La Estación Hogsmeade  
**

Mientras habían pasado tan sólo dos semanas desde que Tonks había cumplido con la misión de Dumbledore, en vigilar su viaje e ir a asustar a los Dursley para que no molestaran a Harry en sus vacaciones escolares.

Tonks desde entonces se veía muy mal su color del cabello había dejado de ser de color rosa chicle, más bien era de un color castaño deslavado y era más largo de lo habitual, mientras se arreglaba para ir a la madriguera con la señora Weasley, pensaba en su ultimo encuentro con Lupin.

-----

- Tonks, se que debes estar afectada, de hecho es aparente en tu estado - Dijo Lupin mirándola con preocupación - Pero no por eso no hablaras jamás con Harry.

- Es que no me siento capaz de volver a verlo a la cara.

- Tarde o temprano Dumbledore te mandara a protegerlo.

- Pero es que compréndeme aún me siento muy culpable por la muerte de... - Dijo ella sin poder ni siquiera nombrarlo, a pesar de su mejoría los días después de su muerte, ella se había derrumbado totalmente, no era la misma chica alegre de siempre.

- Hay que estar preparado para la muerte de gente de la Orden - Dijo Lupin mirándola fijamente - Aún que sean nuestros amigos.

- Pero tan sólo han pasado dos semanas - Dijo ella, tan solo quería comprensión.

- No tienes porque culparte - Dijo Abrazándola - Yo te agradezco por a ver acompañado a Sirius en su soledad.

--------------

- Esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente, inclusive en la reunión de la Orden para mantener al tanto al grupo, no paraba de pensar en esas palabras, y en el cálido abrazo de Lupin. Tan mal se veía que inclusive la señora Weasley se le había acercado después de la reunión en la madriguera.

---------------

- Tonks, querida¿te encuentras bien? - Dijo ella amablemente.

- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo señora Weasley.

- Déjate de formalidades y llámame Molly - Dijo ella intentando apoyarla - te gustaría venir en la noche a conversar conmigo, se que es más fácil que vengas a comer, pero así podremos estar solas.

--------------

Ella no dudo en aceptar era muy tarde, pero la invitación de Molly había sido específicamente más tarde, junto a su ella esta uno de los últimos ejemplares del Profeta que titulaba "SCRIMGEOUR SUSTITUYE A FUDGE", para le gente del ministerio había sido una de las mejores noticias de todo el año, la incompetencia mostrada por Fudge al no confiar en las palabras de Harry, había costado la irrupción de los Morfijagos al ministerio, y a pesar de que hubieran llevado algunos a Azkaban, no era suficiente y todo terminó con la carrera de Fudge como ministro de magia.

La gente en el ministerio no comentaba, pero era la mejor noticia en años, el departamento de Aurores esta más activo que en muchos años, pero eso era lejos de ser algo bueno, solo demostraba el descontrol con respecto a los seguidores de Voldemort.

Junto al espejo donde veía su reflejo mientras cepillaba sus dientes Tonks mantenía pegado un cartel pequeño de color morado. Había sido enviado a cada casa con magos en el mundo era un manual de protección con respecto a los mortifagos, a pesar de ella ser una Auror prefería, mantenerlo a la vista. A penas estuvo lista se apareció frente a al entrada de la madriguera. Toco a la puerta tres veces y se escucho una débil voz.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunto la señora Weasley desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Soy yo Tonks - Dijo la chica con una débil voz.

- Compruébalo - Dijo Molly Weasley. Tonks le mostró una de sus manos, he hizo crecer las uñas hasta parecer garras, y las volvió a la normalidad - Puede pasar querida¿Cómo te encuentras? - Pregunto preocupada.

- No muy bien - Dijo ella, la verdad que su aspecto decía más que sus palabras.

- La verdad es que nos tienes a todos bastante preocupados - Dijo ella - el otro día Remus vino a conversar conmigo, me dijo que te había encontrado bastante mal.

- Yo tan solo... - Tuvo que pensar sus palabras antes de decir que es lo que la había afectado tanto aquella noche - Tan solo no puede seguir ocultando mi tristeza.

- La verdad es bastante obvio que estas mal. Arthur el otro día me dijo que ni siquiera lo miraste en el trabajo.

- Últimamente con lo que paso, es difícil tener tiempo para notar a la gente que transita por el ministerio - Se excuso - desde lo del ministerio no hemos dejado de recibir llamados de gente en problemas o ataques. Han matado miles de muggles y magos inocentes - Dijo apesadumbrada.

- Gustas un té - Pregunto Molly.

- Si claro muchísimas gracias.

- ¿Cómo pretendes afrontar a Harry?, por lo que ha dicho Dumbledore se ve bastante mejor que tu.

- Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Lupin, no puedo ignóralo.

- Mira mañana temprano el vendrá a pasar el resto del verano aquí a la madriguera, Dumbledore considera que aunque este protegió por el hechizo que hizo su madre, no es suficiente, y es mejor que este rodeado de magos y brujas capaces de defenderlo. Porque a pesar de todo aún es un niño.

- Es lo mejor, tendré que prepararme para verlo. Tan solo espero no ser muy obvia.

- Entiendo que estas en una difícil situación, es por eso que te invite a venir, también me gustaría ...

Nuevamente se escucho la puerta llamaron tres veces a la puerta, asustada se levanto de su asiento la señora Weasley que ya llevaba su bata verde de noche.

- ¿Quién es? - Dijo la señora Weasley mientras se aproximaba a la puerta con la varita bien afirmada en la mano - !Identifíquese!

- Soy yo, Dumbledore. Y traigo a Harry - La señora Weasley abrió la puerta al instante.

- !Harry, querido!Cielos, Albus, me asustó!Dijo que no lo esperáramos hasta mañana por la mañana!

- Tuvimos Suerte - repuso Dumbledore mientras entraba Harry - Slughorn resultó más fácil de persuadir de lo que imaginaba. Fue todo un logro de Harry, claro. !Ah, hola Nymphadora!

- !Hola, Profesor! - saludó - ¿Qué tal Harry? - Saludo con una sonrisa forzada, por la sorpresa.

- !Hola, Tonks! - Respondió algo confuso el chico.

- Tengo que marcharme - se disculpo Tonks. Se levantó y se puso la capa sobre los hombros - Gracias por el té y tu interés, Molly.

- Por mí no te marches, por favor - Dijo Dumbledore con cortesía - No puedo quedarme tengo que tratar asuntos urgentes con Rufus Scrimgeour.

- No, no, debo irme - insistió Tonks sin mirarlo a los ojos - Buenas noches.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar ese fin de semana, querida? Vendrán Remus y Ojoloco.

- No, Molly, de verdad... No obstante, muchas gracias. Buenas noches a todos.

- Tonks salió rápidamente si mirar a Harry pasando al lado de Dumbledore, hasta salir al jardín y desapareció.

- Buenas Tardes - Dijo Kingsley, y le paso un informe, entremedio llevaba un dibujo de un Fenix, decía dos1.3.

- Buenas Tardes - Respondió ella como si nada hubiera pasado, dentro del ministerio tenían que mostrarse como colegas.

El dibujo demostraba claramente que la reunión de la Orden seria a las 21:30, ella cogió el papel y lo desapareció. Cuando de pronto llego una lechuza y dejo una carta sobre ella, antes de ver el remiten reviso la lechuza, era de los correos mágicos, no tenia daño aparente, le dejo una propina y la dejo ir. Al ver la carta le llamo mucho a atención quien la enviaba.

_R.J.Lupin_

Decía en letras verdes, y leyó.

_Tonks, espero que hayas recibido el aviso,_

_me_ _gustaría invitarte a mi casa después._

_Te parece._

_Atte R.J.Lupin PD: No es necesario que me respondas ahora._

Tonks parecía confundida miro a su alrededor nadie la observaba, y se guardo la carta en la capa.

- Tonks, necesito que te presentes en mi oficina a las 4 en punto - Dijo Kingsley, que se había acercado.

- Las horas pasaron rápido, Tonks estaba ansiosa, desde lo acontecido en el Departamento de los Ministerios no había recibido una misión en terreno.

- Buenas Tardes - Dijo Kingsley, ante un grupo de los Aurores del ministerio - Me han encomendado empezar a formar un comité para la vigilancia de los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, tenemos que custodiar y agregar medidas de protección al los alrededores el colegio, y hacer guardia dentro y fuera de Hogwarts si es posible Hosgmeade sera su lugar de trabajo este año, ya que puede llegar a convertirse en un lugar muy peligroso, ya que al estar el joven Harry Potter entre ellos podrían ser un potencial blanco para Mortifagos, como también para el mismo Lord Voldemort.

- Pero aun falta más de un mes para que entren a clases - Dijo un chico de cabellos claros.

- Lo sabemos - Dijo Kingsley de forma señorial - Pero necesitamos afinar las medidas de protección del tren, a las paredes del castillo, todas las múltiples entradas conocidas, Nymphadora si es posible me gustaría que tu vigilaras la llegada de los jóvenes al anden de Hogsmeade - Dijo mirando a Tonks – Han entendido todos. Pues a trabajar.

Era de noche y Tonks caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, un gato vigilaba su camino, un maullido se escucho retumbar en todo el castillo.

- -Shhh... cállate gata, si sabes quien soy - Dijo Ella, haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera, detrás de ella se escucharon otros pasos, con la varita en la mano se giro - ¿Quién esta ahí? - Pregunto con fuerza.

- Soy yo Remus - Dijo cuando su rostro se ilumino con su varita.

- Me asustaste - Dijo ella - Pensé que había un intruso en Hogwarts.

- Tan solo vengo por el mismo motivo que tu.

- Bueno Lupin¿Qué tal va tu trabajo en la Orden? - Pregunto ella.

- Cuando vas a comenzar a decirme Remus - Dijo el amablemente - Somos adultos, podemos tratarnos de igual.

- Disculpa es que no lo pude evitar, al igual que no puedo decirle de otra forma de al profesor Dumbledore - Dijo Ella.

- No te preocupes a varios les pasa - Dijo él, cuando llegaron a la gárgola que tapaba la entrada.

- Píldoras ácidas - Dijo Lupin, la se aparto de la pared de atrás, al abrirse, reveló una escalera de caracol de piedra que no cesaba de ascender con un moviendo continuo - Primero las damas.

- Que gesto más amable Remus - Dijo Ella sonriéndole.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír - Dijo mirándola a los ojos lo cual la puso algo nerviosa.

- Vaya, vaya, coqueteando en la escalera Lupin - Dijo una voz arrastrada y petulante.

- Snape, también es un gusto verte - Dijo Remus sin tomar en cuenta su comentario.

- Tan solo estaría faltando Bill - Dijo la profesora McGonnagall desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué están todos a oscuras? - Dijo Dumbledore desde su despacho, se escucharon unos golpecitos en las paredes y de pronto el recibidor de la oficina del director estaba completamente iluminado - Ya¿han llegado todos?

- No Albus aún falta... - Dijo McGonnagall

- ¿He llegado tarde? - Pregunto un jadeante Bill Weasley.

- Bueno, bueno, veo que todos están aquí - Dijo Dumbledore - hoy como siempre revisaremos los últimos acontecimientos, pero también quiero hablar con algunos de ustedes en privado. Esta bien ¿están todos de acuerdo? - "Por supuesto" "claro" se escucharon venir de la multitud - Tomen asiento. Primero antes de comenzar nuestra reunión debo informales que las reglas de ingreso a Hogwarts y la seguridad será redoblada este año, así que para poder venir a las reuniones tendrán que avisar de su llegada.

- ¿Nadie podrá abrir las puestas señor? - Pregunto un contrariado Snape.

- Para aquello, les cederé el poder de abrir la puerta de Hogwarts solo a los profesores, y a el celador Filch - Dijo Dumbledore con aire diplomático – Así que como de costumbre la forma de avisar es mediante al Patronus¿supongo que aquí todos son capaces de conjugarlo?

- En realidad, señor - Dijo Hagrid - Usted sabe que no puede terminar mis estudios...

- Tu no te preocupes como profesor podrás abrir a tu antojo - Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Gracias señor.

- Bueno lo esencial en el conjuro es que lo hagan a aproximarse lo más posible al castillo, han entendido - Dijo Dumbledore, es la forma más fácil de reconocernos.

- Y ¿Qué dices Tonks? – Pregunto Lupin susurrando.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto confundía.

- Sobre mi carta que opinas. Vienes... – La miro esperando una inmediata respuesta – Bueno veo que no has decidió¿te parece que me respondas cuando terminemos?

- Claro.

- Quiero saber que novedades me tienen – Dijo Dumbledore.

- He organizado un grupo de Aurors, para que vigilen los alrededores de Hogwarts – Dijo Kingsley.

- Bien, bien. Supongo que Nymphadora se encuentra en ese grupo.

- Por supuesto señor – Dijo Kingsley guiñándole a Tonks.

- Bueno tan solo te sugeriría que dejaras a cargo a Nymphadora de la llegada a Hogsmeade – Dijo Dumbledore – ¿Te parece Nymphadora?

- Por supuesto no tendría problemas – Dijo ella con orgullo.

- Diggle alguna novedad.

- No, tan solo que mis vecinos se han alborotado un poco por mis intentos de convencerlos por pelear contra El Que no Debe Ser Nombrado.

- Es difícil que lo logres intimidando tan pronto a la gente. – Así pasaron muchos muchas personas sin novedades, pero siempre cuando llevaba el turno de Snape todos prestaban mayor atención.

- Señor yo tengo que darle mi informe en privado – Dijo más serio que lo de costumbre – Es algo importante.

- Bueno alguno de ustedes que tenga alguna otra novedad.

- Yo tan solo quería comunicarle que Harry esta bien, Molly lo cuida constantemente, no hemos visto nada raro cerca de nuestra casa. – Dijo el señor Weasley.

- Puedo Arthur manténganse atentos, hace unas horas fui a visitar a Arabella Figg, y me dicho que no ha visto movimiento alguno en Privet Drive, así que ahí que mantenerse alerta. Bueno agradezco su presencia en esta reunión. Pueden retirarse, claro, salvo Severus y Tonks – parecía ansioso de escuchar la noticia de Snape, pero dijo – Nymphadora, podrías subir conmigo - Tonks no dudo en subir inmediatamente.

- Gracias por elegirme para estar de vigilante en Hogsmeade profesor – Dijo ella a penas llegaron.

- Es bueno escucharte decir eso – Dijo serio Dumbledore, mientras se sentaba en su silla – Pero pedí que fueras tu específicamente, porque quiero que te cerciores de que Harry llegue.

- ¿Cómo es eso señor? Usted piensa que podrían intentar atacar a Harry en el tren – Dijo ella – Si la estación 9 ¾ va a estar llena de Aurors.

- La verdad nunca se sabe – Dijo él – pero el hijo de Lucius Malfoy estudia en el mismo año que Harry, y prefiero no arriesgarme, es lo único que te pido Nymphadora.

- Bueno señor, buenas noches – Dijo ella despidiéndose.

- Nymphadora – La llamo, la miraba a través de sus anteojos de media luna, con el mentón apoyado en sus manos – Acepta la invitación de Remus – Ella se sorprendió, como lo sabia – Podrías decirle a Severus que suba.

- Adiós, profesor.

- Adiós – Dijo él.

- Es tu turno – Dijo Tonks a Snape, y bajo las escaleras de inmediato.

- Algún trabajo importante – Dijo Lupin, que miraba en una de las ventanas hacia el lago.

- Es algo que tiene que ver con Harry – Se acerco a mirar exactamente donde el miraba – ¿Tu le dijiste algo a Dumbledore?.

- El sabe Legeremancia no es necesario contarle las cosas – Dijo Lupin – Y ¿vienes conmigo?

- Bueno necesito alguien que me ayude a confrontar a Harry dentro de este mes – Dijo ella con preocupación y tristeza.

- Yo no tengo problema en ayudarte, mi trabajo desde el año anterior a sido completamente la Orden.

Durante esas semanas Tonks se acerco más a Remus, le daba ese aire protector que en algún momento revió de Sirius, habían llegado a la conclusión que si tenia que llegar a hablar con Harry directamente, tendría que ser lo mas diplomática posible, por lo que le había contado Remus, Harry no culpaba a nadie por la muerte de Sirius, y se veía bastante sereno, podría ser también por el hecho de tener el apoyo de sus amigos, y no tener que estar con los Dursley que lo deprimían aún más.

- Creo que la mejor que a tenido en años Dumbledore – Decía Remus con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano – es haber sacado a Harry de esa casa, Sirius estaba tan triste cuando supo como vivía Harry, tenia ganas de sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a vivir con él, y te aseguro, que si el hubiera sido un hombre libre lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Y como a estado Harry? – Pregunto Tonks algo curiosa y preocupada.

- Harry, esta muy bien – Dijo Remus – Al parecer esta ansioso por tener pronto sus clases privadas con Dumbledore.

- ¿Clases privadas? – Dijo ella confusa.

- No recuerdas – Dijo con suavidad – Dumbledore esta empeñado en que Harry conozca porque Voldemort es así, que conozca sus debilidades y historia.

- Si tuviera debilidades, ya lo habrían derrotado.

- Si no tuviera ya estaríamos muertos – Dijo Remus con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que sabe quienes pertenecen a la Orden?

- No es por seguridad, pero tanto tu como yo estuvimos en la batalla en el ministerio, ya no es seguro para nosotros. Tenemos que cuidarnos Tonks.

Esas palabras Tonks, las escuchaba con frecuencia, Remus tenia razón, ella ya era conocida para los Mortifagos, y estaba fichada como seguidora de Dumbledore, por lo tanto posible victima.

El humo de la fumarola comenzó a acumularse en la estación, y el tren empezó a disminuir cada vez más la marcha hasta detenerse completamente. El ruido de chicos conversando y ansiosos por bajar empezó a sentirse.

- Disculpa ¿llegue tarde? – pregunto un hombre enorme que se había pasado junto a Tonks.

- No solo justo a tiempo – Dijo Ella.

- Cuida bien de mi Harry – Dijo Hagrid en susurro – ¡¡Por de primer año síganme!!

Tonks estaba ansiosa no había visto bajar a Harry, porque se habrá escondido se preguntaba, el tren iba a comenzar pronto su marcha tenia que apresurar en bajar, pero como nada sucedía y sin más preámbulos comenzó a buscar, por las historias de Sirius sabia que Harry tenia una capa de invisibilidad, así que busco en todos los rincones donde podría hacerse escondido, el tren comenzaba la marcha el piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a vibrar, tenia que apresurarse uno de los compartimientos mantenía sus cortinas cerradas, lo cual era bastante inusual así que prefirió investigarlo. Toco con cuidado los alrededores, cuando encontró algo de aspecto frió y con sensación de tela – Hola, Harry – Harry estaba petrificado.

Lanzo un hechizo para deshacer el encantamiento, y una luz roja salió de su varita, Harry logro volver a moverse , se sentó y Tonks noto inmediatamente que su nariz había sido quebrada, ella aún sostenía la capa de insivilidad.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo – dijo la bruja mientras el vapor empañaba las ventanas del tren, que ya salía de la estación – Vamos, saltaremos - dijo sin peder más tiempo. Camino rápidamente hacia el pasillo y abrió la puerta del vagón, y salto a la plataforma y tras ella la seguía el chico.

Ya era de noche y Tonks estaba preocupada de si llegarían a salvo, ninguno de sus compañeros estaban ya en la estación, tenia que recorrer el camino a Hogwarts sola, y con lo más apreciado en el mundo mágico Harry.

- ¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Tonks al volver a ver a Harry al rostro mientras le devolvía su capa, tenia la nariz hinchada y sangrando.

- Draco Malfoy – Contestó el chico con amargura –Gracias por...bueno...

- De nada – repuso ella sin sonreír. La plataforma esta en penumbras, y eso la mantenía nerviosa estaban muy vulnerables, tenían que regresar lo antes posible, pero pensó la nariz de Harry – Si te quedaras quieto un momento, te arreglaré la nariz – Harry no parecía muy contento con la proposición, pero no podía dejarlo llegar así - ¡ _Espiskey_! – Exclamó.

- Muchas Gracias.

- Vuelve a ponerte la capa – Sugirió aún sin sonreír – Iremos caminando al colegio.

Mientras Harry aún se ponía su capa, ella tuvo que hacer algo que no había preferido, invocar su Patronus, para dar la señal de su llegada lo había enviado a la cabaña de Hagrid. En cuanto lo hizo aparecer, era una gran criatura de cuatro patas, ella no sabia exactamente porque su Patronus había cambiado, pero al menos suponía que era por la muerte de Sirius.

- ¿Qué fue eso¿Un Patronus? – pregunto inmediatamente Harry.

- Si. Aviso al castillo que te he localizado para que no preocupen. ¡Vamos no nos entretengamos!

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Advertí que no bajabas del tren y sabia que tenias la capa para hacerte invisible – explicó Tonks – Pensé que quizás te hubieses escondido por alguna razón. Cuando vi aquel compartimiento con las cortinas cerradas, decidí inspeccionarlo.

- Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Me destinaron a Hogsmeade para proporcionar protección adicional al colegio.

- ¿Eres la única, o...?

- No, también están Proudfoot, Savage y Dawlish.

- Dawlish¿el Auror que Dumbledore atacó el año pasado?

- Así es.

El camino al castillo se mantuvo tranquilo pero con un silencio incomodo, Harry no emito comentario alguno al respecto a Sirius, y tampoco siguió con su interrogatorio, tan solo siguieron caminando por la casi invisible huella del camino hacia Hogwarts. Ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts finalmente se veían los pilares flanqueaban la verja, coronados con sendos cerdos alados.

- _¡Alohomora! _– Dijo Harry intentando abrir la puerta.

- Así no lo abrirás. Dumbledore lo ha embrujado personalmente – Explico.

- Puedo trepar por un muro – Propuso Harry mirando alrededor.

- No, no puedes – replico ella con voz cansina – En todos han puesto encantamientos antiintrusos. Este verano se han endurecido mucho las medidas de seguridad.

- Ajá – Dijo Harry sin ganas . En ese caso, tendré que dormir aquí afuera y esperar a que amanezca.

- Ya vienen a recogerte. Mira.

A lo lejos se podía ver un farol con una luz amarillenta que se aproximaba, cuando estuvo más cerca puedo reconocer que el portador del farol era Snape.

- Vaya, vaya – Dijo Snape con desdén. Saco su varita mágica y dio un toque al candado, con lo que las cadenas serpentearon hacia atrás y la verja se abrió con un chirrido – Que gran gesto de tu parte que hayas decidido presentarte, Potter, aunque es evidente que en tu opinión llevar la túnica del colegio desmerecía tu aspecto.

- No puede cambiarme porque no tenía mi... – se disculpo el chico, pero Snape le interrumpió:

- No es necesario que esperes, Nyphamdora. Potter ya esta... a salvo bajo mi custodia.

- El mensaje se lo envié a Hagrid – Dijo ofuscada.

- Hagrid ha llegado tarde al banquete de bienvenida, igual que Potter; por eso lo he recibido yo. Por cierto – añadió, retirándose un paso para que Harry entrara – tenia mucho interés en ver tu nuevo Patronus – Luego le cerro la verja en las narices y volvió a tocar con su varita en cadenas, que, tintineando, serpentearon de nuevo hasta recuperar su posición original. – Creo que era mejor el viejo – concluyo con un dejo de maldad – El nuevo parece un poco débil.

- Buenas noches – dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el colegio – Gracias por todo.

- Nos vemos, Harry – Dijo la joven bruja, un profundo odio hacia Snape le impedía intentar decir otra cosa. Era difícil ya buscar un recuerdo feliz, y le pedía que su Patronus fuera poderoso.


	3. La Orden Te Cambia la Vida

**Tengo que decirles algo sobre el cap, por ahí menciono a Ted Tonks, según la traducción del libro es muggle, pero según lo que leí por ahí es muggle-born ósea como Hermione, así que no me queda mas que ponerle esa definición.**

**También disculpen por mi tardanza, pero los que me conocen de el otro fic saben bien que me demore poco XD**

* * *

**La Orden Te** **Cambia la Vida**

Era tarde el verano ya se había ido, y las noches cada vez eran más frías, Tonks mientras se miraba al espejo para ponerse un par de abrigos más, revisaba su maquillaje, estaba muy despeinada, pero su cabello había vuelto a ser rosa, aun no era del color brillante que acostumbraba llevar, aun no sabia muy bien como había vuelto a la normalidad, pero se sentía bastante mejor, el hecho de conversar con Remus la tranquilizaba, esperaba ansiosa la reunión de la aunque sabia que no le quedaba más que especular con los demás, sobre la información que Snape le entregaba a Dumbledore, todos sospechaban que eran bastante más importantes que los reportes del año anterior, ahora sus charlas eran más extensas.

Llevaba un baúl consigo, le tocaba su guardia en Hogsmeade al día siguiente, ya que los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían su primera salida del año, Tonks aun no asimilaba todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la muerte de Sirius, a pesar que aun seguía sintiendo dolor por la perdida, ya se sentía mucho más aliviada, de alguna manera la compañía de Remus la aliviaba, solo con escuchar su voz serena podía sentirse mejor, aunque llevaba un par de semanas sin saber noticias de él.

Es por eso que últimamente ansiaba cada reunión de la orden sin importar que tan malas noticias recibiera. Una vez lista, se apareció frente a las rejas del gran castillo Hogwarts, era muy tarde más de media noche, pero solo así la gente de la Orden podía estar segura de no ser vistos por los alumnos. Una vez más hizo aparecer su patronus frente aquel portón, una gran criatura salio con un rápido galope, aun no conseguía tener una forma definida, pero en esos instantes solo deseaba algo, que no fuera…

- Vaya, vaya¿Para quién te has arreglado tanto? – Dijo Snape en un tono arrastrado y zalamero – O piensas acaso impresionar a alguien en la reunión.

- ¿Te importa si lo hiciera? – Respondió rápidamente.

- Bueno lamento decirte que detrás de todas esas nubes hay una gran luna llena – Dijo el hombre, de la enorme nariz ganchuda, era lo único que se lograba ver en esa oscuridad.

Ella no emitió comentario, Snape siempre era especialmente desagradable con ella, y más si se encontraba con Remus. Caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, todo el castillo estaba muy silencioso, pero al llegar a la oficina se encontraron con muchos magos y brujas conversaban.

- Tonks, querida – Dijo Molly Weasley cuando la vio - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien gracias – Dijo ella – ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?, sobre Voldemort.

- No se sabe donde se encuentra, tan solo los desastres muertos que a dejado.

- Nymphadora – Dijo Dumbledore, quien se había acercado sigilosamente a ella – supe que mañana estarás de guardia.

- Si, profesor estaré cuidando a los chicos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno supongo que sabes que te pediré.

- Cuidar de Harry, por supuesto – Desde la ultima vez que había hablado con Harry, había decidido tomar una actitud más adulta con respecto a él, así seria más fácil estar con el sin tener mayor contacto.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso, tan solo que no quiero que sepa que estas en ese lugar, así que espero un buen disfraz – Dijo el guiñándole un ojo – Tengo un importante aviso que dar me permites.

- Claro pase. Molly – ¿Has visto a Remus?

- No hija, es lu… - Dijo Molly y titubeo – Hoy no podía venir estaba indispuesto.

- Buenas Noches a todos – Dijo de pronto la imponente voz del profesor Dumbledore, era evidente que estaba usando el hechizo _sonorus_ – Tengo una lamentable noticia que contarles – Susurros se escucharon entre la multitud, al parecer muchos habían notado algo, que Tonks aun no – En uno de mis innumerables viajes he resultado herido – Dijo Subiendo su manga derecha, donde tenia su mano completamente negra, al parecer había sido dañada por un fuerte hechizo – Es por este motivo que he decidió entrenar a Harry, para el que espero sea su ultimo encuentro con Voldemort.

- Pero si aun es un niño – Dijo Molly asustada.

- Puede que lo sea Molly, pero todos sabemos que carga con una gran responsabilidad, Voldemort lo ve como un igual, pero me he propuesto que esto sea realmente una igualdad de condiciones, así que he decidió mostrar a Harry los aspectos más débiles de Voldemort.

- Si es que le queda alguno – susurro Kingsley preocupado.

- Un le queda algo de humano – Dijo Dumbledore – pero por eso necesito, que en las noches estén dispuestos a cumplir guardia en el castillo, habrán veces que tendré que salir, y no me siento lo suficiente seguro de dejar a los chicos sin protección extra, solo quiero saber si todos están de acuerdo – Se escucho un si rotundo en la sala.

La reunión siguió un par de minutos más tarde, pero solo era más de lo mismo muertes, heridos y destrozo, era deprimente saber que la guerra parecía estar siendo perdida.

- Recuerden que queremos preservar un mundo mejor para las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas, y no podemos dejarles este mundo de caos – Dijo Dumbledore – Bueno pueden retirarse.

Era temprano, la salida de los chicos de Hogwarts se acercaba, Tonks preparaba su transformación para pasar desapercibida, estaba casi completando su transformación, una dulce anciana se reflejaba en el espejo frente a ella, se encontraba en una vieja posada de Hogsmeade, la cual tendría que recordar bien para no volver a regresar a ese lugar, su higiene dejaba mucho que desear. Se puso rápidamente su capa, y salio al frió camino principal de Hogsmeade llovía con fuerza y el frío calaba hasta las huesos, pensó sentarse en una banca cerca de Las Tres Escobas, pero tan solo camino sigilosamente hacia ese lugar cuando vio a Harry, iba con los chicos, se podían distinguir fácilmente, tres chicos uno de cabellos rojos, alto, otro pequeño con gafas y cabello alborotado, y una chica con una gran cabellera castaña, la lluvia hacia su presencia difícil de ocultar, prefirió ocupar un hechizo. Iban a las Tres Escobas como ella había suponiendo, pero frente de la taberna se encontraba al parecer el mesero del lugar junto a un hombre más pequeño. Era Mundungus, Tonks no había recordado haberlo visto en las ultimas reuniones de la Orden, parecía llevar algo, ella se acerco con sigilo, manteniendo una distancia prudente como para escuchar la conversación.

- Mundungus – Lo saludo Harry energéticamente. El hombre de desgreñado cabello largo y rojizo, dio un respingo al escuchar a Harry y dejo caer una vieja maleta, que se abrió dejando caer mercancía que parecía ser de una tienda de objetos usados

- ¡Ah, hola, Harry! – Dijo Mundungus Fletcher con aire de ligereza nada convincente – bueno, no quisiera entretenerte – Dijo mientras inmediatamente comenzó a recoger el contenido de su maleta.

- ¿Qué es esto?¿para vender? – pregunto Harry mientras Mundungus se afanaba en recoger los objetos esparcidos en el suelo.

- Bueno, de alguna manera tengo que ganarme la vida… !Eh dame eso!

Ron había recogido una copa de plata.

- Un momento – dijo despacio - Esto me suena…

- ¡Gracias! – exclamo Mundungus, quitándosela de las manos, y la metió en la maleta – Bueno, ya nos veremos…!Pero que…!

El corazón de Tonks dio un vuelco, la insignia que tenia esa copa la conocía era Black. Cuando sin previo aviso Harry agarro por el cuello y estampo contra la pared a Mundungus, y se armo de la varita dispuesto a atacar.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione.

- Eso lo sacaste de la casa de Sirius – acuso con rabia el chico – Tiene el emblema de la casa Black.

- Yo no…¿Qué…? – farfullaba Mundungus, quien parecía estar siendo estrangulado por Harry. Tonks permanecía en silencio, con la varita lista para desarmar, pero su corazón le impedía reacción bien, ella también deseaba encarar a Mundungus,

- ¿Qué hiciste, volviste allí la noche que lo mataron y desvalijaste la casa?

- Yo no…

- ¡Dámelo!

- ¡No lo hagas, Harry! – suplico Hermione mientras Tonks buscaba valor, y el momento apropiado para acercarse, apunto su varita directo a la mano de Harry, que estrangulaba a el hombre, y solo un fuerte ¡crac!, Harry lo había soltado, y el hombre no había hecho más que desaparecer en el momento de verse libre.

- ¡Vuelve, ladrón de…!

- No pierdas el tiempo, Harry – Dijo ella cuando se develo sin el hechizo, frente a los chicos – Mundungus ya debe estar en Londres. De nada te servirá gritar.

- ¡Ha robado las cosas de Sirius¡Las ha robado! – De pronto la sensación de culpabilidad la invadía, se sentía culpable por no haber dejado que Harry le diera su merecido, pero callo y dijo:

- Si, pero de cualquier modo – Dijo controlándose tanto como era posible – deberían protegerse del frío.

Los chicos entraron inmediatamente a Las Tres Escobas, claramente se escucharon los gritos de Harry que estaba en el interior, aun se quejaba por Mundungus, y ella sentía impotencia de no tener nada más que hacer que custodiar el lugar, bajo esta fría agua nieve, se cubrió con la capa su mojado cabello, y volvió a ocupar su hechizo para ocultarse, y hacer custodia a la entrada del bar. Cuando en no más de media hora Harry y sus amigos salieron, los siguió un par de cuadras hasta la entrada de Hogwarts, nada sucedió así que se dirigió hacia el pueblo otra vez, el castillo tenia suficiente custodia como para que ella dejara su trabajo.

Esa misma tarde se apareció Kingsley en la calle principal del pueblo

- ¡Tonks, Dawlish! - grito alterado, algo había sucedió.

- No estoy sorda sabes – Dijo ella.

- Debes tener respeto con tus mayores – Dijo el hombre, que se aproximaba – ¿a sucedido algo?

- Han atacado a alguien en las Tres Escobas.

- Yo estuve dentro todo el día – Dijo el hombre testarudamente.

- Pues no lo has hecho muy bien¿Dónde se encuentran Proudfoot y Savage?

- Se supone que están cubriendo los otros negocios y las calles laterales – se apresuro a decir Tonks – No nos dirás que sucedió.

- Alguien le a entregado una especie de collar a una chica llamada Katie Bell al parecer llevaba una fuerte maldición, tuvo suerte de no morir, se encuentra en San Mungo ahora. Me disculpan tengo que ir a interrogar a su amiga – Dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba – Avísenles de mi parte a Proudfoot y Savage, que es probable que venga a interrogarlos.

Ese día fue particularmente cansador, Dawlish, recibió una amonestación por su descuido, pero se mantuvo en su puesto de vigilancia, pero las medidas de custodia en los negocios comenzarían a tener mayores protecciones y fiscalización.

Necesitaba conversar con alguien, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Remus, lo comenzaba a extrañar, pero en una de las ultimas reuniones de la Orden Molly Weasley la había invitado a cenar, estaba muy sola, su marido trabajaba más, y no le gusta estar en compañía de Fleur, había decidido que esa noche iría a acompañarla. Toco a la puerta, rápidamente abrió la puerta la señora bajita y pelirroja.

- Bienvenida – Dijo ella animada.

- Hola Molly – Dijo Tonks sonriente.

- guenas noches – Dijo Fleur que parecía guardarle un profundo odio a Tonks.

- Bueno ¿cómo has estado? – pregunto la señora Weasley.

- Mejor aunque algo melancólica – Dijo una taza de té.

- A quien extrañas tanto querida, supuse que ya habías superado de Sirius – Dijo ella mientras Fleur las ignoraba.

- Si, tan solo – sintió como si su garganta se apretara, tomando fuertemente la taza entre sus manos – No he recibido noticias de…

- Emm – Dijo Molly respirando fuertemente, lo que Fleur rápidamente interpreto como una invitación a retirarse de la habitación – Me hablas de Remus verdad.

- Si…

- Pero mi niña – Dijo tomando una posición muy maternal – Remus esta en una misión para Dumbledore.

- Si, lo se – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada – pero no me ha escrito ni siquiera una carta, tampoco ha venido a las reuniones de la Orden.

- Es que los días que a elegido Dumbledore son particularmente difíciles para Remus…

- Pero es que… - De pronto ella se quebró, y comenzó a llorar.

- Era luna llena querida…..

- Todos dicen luna llena – Dijo ella enojada – ¡Acaso Remus es licántropo!

- Me temo que si – Dijo muy tranquila Molly, Tonks había quedado helada no podía seguir llorando, pero ni siquiera se le ocurría que preguntar – Tal vez por eso no a querido hablarte, tal vez cree que lo vas a rechazar…

- Rechazar yo – Dijo ella contrariada, en realidad no tenia muy claro que sentía en aquel instante, era una mezcla se sentimientos muy extraña – No… lo se…

- Esa es la reacción que nos causa a todos – Dijo Molly – Nos confunde el hecho que sea un buen hombre, muy tranquilo y buena persona – decía la mujer como en un discurso.

- Pero porque no confió en mi… - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Tienes que comprender que en un hombre en su condición – dijo dando un suspiro – es difícil vivir ocultando quien completamente es, para la gente es difícil comprender que puede ser alguien completamente normal.

- Yo solo quería ser su amiga…

- A veces es necesario el tiempo cuando las relaciones comienzan a cambiar…

- Cambiar¿qué se refiere con cambiar?

- Me refiero a lo que estas comenzando a sentir ahora, que uno comience a sentir tanta tristeza por un alejamiento… el a sido tu apoyo en un tiempo difícil, pero quizás el se sintió muy comprometido.

- ¿Comprometido¿Conmigo?

- Entiendo que en su condición quiera sentirse ermitaño, no debe ser fácil para el aceptar tener que compartir su secreto con alguien que se ve comprometido tan fuertemente.

- Vuelves a decir compromiso, no entiendo Molly… - Dijo ella confundida.

- Te has convertido en su amiga más cercana desde la muerte de Sirius, supongo que el creyó que a estas alturas de la vida no volvería a contar su secreto a nadie más – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos aun Tonks que aun seguía más confundida confundida, sin pensar había dicho que Remus era licántropo, pero resulto ser real, y no sabia como tolerarlo – Tonks querida, si gustas en un par de semanas más será navidad, podrías venir a celebrarla con nosotros. Es probable que Remus también venga.

- Lo siento Molly, pero no puedo… tengo otra invitación, no podré venir…

- No te preocupes, pero si cambias de opinión con gusto te recibiremos.

Tonks se sentía sola, hoy era navidad y no había recibido ninguna noticia de Remus, pero prefería estar sola en casa que tener que encontrárselo, aun no podía distinguir si tenia miedo de la licantropía o estaba enojada con él por no tener el valor de ser él mismo quien le contara su condición, hoy tan solo iría a almorzar donde sus padres la habían invitado a pasar todo el día con ellos, pero les había mentido diciéndoles que pasaría la noche con unos amigos. Se arreglo rápidamente y se apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Hizo sonar el timbre, una mujer alta abrió la puerta, con su cabello entrecano, que alguna vez había sido castaño.

- Nymphadora – Dijo su madre que la abrazo fuertemente - Tanto tiempo sin verte hija.

- Mamá ya puedes soltarme.

- Aún llevas ese cabello, cuando te queda tan bien tu color natural – Dijo Andrómeda, tomando la capa de viaje de su hija – Y además llevas tu ropa muggle, cuantas veces te he dicho que es mejor vestirse dignamente.

- No le dices eso a mi padre – Dijo ella luego de haber cambiado su color de cabello a castaño y le caia lacio, largo sobre sus hombros, el padre de Tonks se llama Ted era un mago hijo de muggles, pero su nivel de magia era tan bajo que no podía conseguir trabajo como tal, pero tampoco podía ser considerado un Squib.

- Ve a llamar a tu padre mejor, así puedes cambiarte – Dijo su madre.

- Papá – grito Tonks cuando fue a abrazar al hombre, parecía recién haberse despertado y no haberse dado el tiempo de arreglarse.

- Nymphadora – Dijo el hombre – tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Espero no pienses seguir vestido así – Dijo Andrómeda.

- Ya voy amor – Dijo Ted Tonks, apesadumbrado arrastrando los pies. Y Tonks lo seguía por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

- Aun te regaña – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, rápidamente bajaron a cenar, y a tener esas platicas familiares que tanto odiaba Tonks.

- Hija no me dieras que aun perteneces a la Orden – Dijo su madre con unos intensos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, a pesar que su apellido ahora fuera Tonks, los ojos grises de los Black era una marca que jamás podría borrar.

- Mamá esto ya lo conversamos – Dijo ella incomoda.

- No queremos que te suceda lo mismo que a Sirius – Dijo su padre.

- Exacto, sabemos que estuviste afectada por su muerte – Dijo su madre.

- ¿Quién les contó?

- Fue Dumbledore – Dijo su madre – estaba muy preocupado, pero dijo que Remus Lupin te estaba ayudando.

- Cómo sabes de él – Dijo ella sintiendo como si estuviera sonrojándose.

- No me puedes decir que te gusta ese hombre – Dijo levantándose de su asiento el padre de Tonks.

- Papá es tan solo mi amigo – Dijo ella con la sensación de que le estrangulaban el corazón.

- Casi te dobla la edad.

- Fue amigo de Sirius – Dijo su madre – Yo conocí a ese chico, era muy amable, pero tímido bueno supongo que ahora debe ser todo un hombre.

- Mamá – Dijo ella incomoda.

- Creo que nos desviamos del tema – Dijo su madre – pero sigo pensando que debes dejar la Orden, es más seguro, no creo que tolere otra muerte de un familiar,

- Mamá casi ni le volviste a hablar a Sirius, tan solo me mandaste un par de cartas – Dijo ofendida.

- ¡Pero tu eres mi hija! – Dijo con dolor su madre.

- No dejare la Orden, prefiero combatir esta injusticia – Dijo Tonks con decisión.

- Yo tampoco los apoyo, pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida por ello – Dijo su madre tomando un vaso de vino.

- ¡No puedo creer que pienses así! - Dijo ofuscada – Mi papá es una de las personas que ellos persiguen.

- Si hija, pero tenemos que valorar nuestra vida – Dijo su padre.

- No voy de dejar de defender mis derechos, a pesar de que eso me cueste la vida – Dijo enojada – Además si fuera por ellos también terminarían conmigo, para ellos también soy una sangre sucia.

- Pero Nyphamdora nosotros queremos que formes una vida normal, que formes una familia, que nos hagas abuelos.

- Mamá, no puedes hablar algo más incomodo – Dijo ella.

- Nos harías muy felices – Dijo su padre.

- La orden no significa, que no pueda hacer esas cosas.

- Pero no queremos que termines como los Potter – Dijo su padre.

Tonks no la paso muy bien esa noche, fue una de las noches más deprimentes de su vida, y sabia que Remus probablemente se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley, pero su total indiferencia hacia ella y no haberle escrito ninguna carta le partía el corazón y no hacia más que deprimirla, pero una palabra le quedo dando vueltas "gusta ese hombre" es que era posible que su padre notara cosas que ella creía que podía ocultar o su secreto estaba convirtiéndose demasiado obvio.

Era muy tarde en la noche de víspera de año nuevo, aun seguía muy deprimida, no había tenido noticia alguna sobre la gente de la Orden nadie le había escrito, y al tener aquel día libre, ni siquiera podía ver a Kingsley como para sentirse aun acompañada.

En las casas vecinas se podía escuchar a la gente festejando, pero ella estaba allí sola, intentando dormir, se revolcaba una y otra vez en su cama, soñolienta y apesadumbrada, estaba casi quedándose dormida cuando escucho un débil "dig-dog", pensaba haberlo imaginado o que había sido música de sus vecinos, cuando volvió a repetirse el débil sonar del timbre, como pudo se levando aun soñolienta, refregándose los ojos, llevaba su varita en mano, la conversación de con sus padres, la había puesto más a la defensiva, y considerar que la muerte podía estar más cercana de lo que ella pensaba. Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre delgado, cabello entre cano con unos ojos dorados que la miraban atentamente, ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Remus, pensé que no volvería a ver – Dijo ella sollozando.

- Discúlpame por no haber venido antes – Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Por que nunca me escribiste – Dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, viendo el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía sonrojado.

- Disculpa – Dijo rápidamente, recordó que no tenia puesto nada más que una camisola, por lo cual comenzó a sentir frío nuevamente – Puedes pasar.

- Gracias – dijo él mientras se sacaba su capa de viaje, y como si Tonks se lo hubiera pedido, también se sacaba su chaqueta poniéndosela en los hombros para abrigarla, se sentó en sillón cercano, frente a una chimenea que permanecía apaga, pero con un toque de la varita se encendió – He venido a contarte algo importante.

- ¿No serán asuntos de la Orden?, verdad.

- No, no… - Parecía incomodo, contemplaba con detención el fuego. Tonks se sentó a su lado, pero él no pareció notarlo estaba ensimismado.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto Remus?

- Es algo que no creí que volvería a tener que contar… - Dijo sin mirarla - ¿Sabes de que trata mi misión para la Orden?

- No – Dijo Tonks estaba algo confundida, se había colocado la chaqueta de Remus para no sentir tanto frío, pero el parecía ignorarla o acaso no seria capas de mirarla.

- Estoy intentando conseguir aliados…

- No serias el primero – le respondió paciente.

- No son cualquier tipo de aliados, es gente que esta acostumbrada a la soledad, al rechazo de mundo mágico… a una vida en exilo…

- Remus…no intentaras decirme – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le quitaba el flequillo de los ojos. El la miro fijamente, se quedo pasmado, parecía inmóvil, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, inclusive parecía no respirar.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Dijo aun mirándola con una expresión de asombro e incredulidad que parecían ser exageradas, en aquel hombre que solía ser tan sereno.

- Molly tuvo que hacerlo… - Dijo ella contemplando el fuego, al recordar porque se había enterado, solo su desesperación por información.

- Y tú aún…

- No tendría porque rechazarte, te conozco…

- Y cómo estas tan segura…

- Eres una persona buena, no haces daño a nadie si no se lo merece… solo intentas ayudar – Dijo ella mientras volvía a abrazarlo, mientras contemplaba el fuego.

- Muy pocas mujeres han reaccionado como tu – Dijo él mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello – mi madre y Lily…

- Creo que también son muy pocas las que han llegado a conocerte tanto como yo… - Dijo ella apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de Remus, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Hubo un silencio que se prolongo por unos minutos, él parecía sonreír tímidamente, aún le seguía acariciando el cabello.

- No te había escrito… porque en realidad no he hablado mucho con nadie últimamente…

- No sabes lo sola que me he sentido, nadie me escribe… tan solo con Kingsley mantengo contacto, si no fuera por encontrármelo en el trabajo jamás sabría de la gente de la Orden.

- No, esperes que yo te escriba a duras penas puedo escribirle a Dumbledore… - callo unos momentos y luego suspiro – esa gente es muy difícil de convencer, realmente dudo que pueda conseguir aun aliado, todos están muy resentidos… no creen en Dumbledore… en realidad… dudo que crean en alguien… - volvió a callar por unos minutos, se escuchaba más tranquilo aliviado, Tonks estaba tan cerca de él que inclusive podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, era tranquilo… sereno igual que su dueño.

- No te rindas Remus, el profesor Dumbledore cree en ti… sino no te hubiera dado esa misión…

- No creo que pueda enviar a otro… soy el único con esta condición…

- Remus uno no elige ser atacado por un…

- Licántropo – Dijo como si hubiera adivinado la en la incomoda situación que se había encontrado Tonks - Lo se, pero si tan solo mi padre…

- No puedes culpar a tu padre por el ataque – Dijo ella asombrada.

- Lamentablemente su puedo, en este viaje me he enterado por qué me eligió a mi, aunque en realidad no se si yo era su victima principal.

- ¿Cómo?

- Fue un ajuste de cuentas, mi padre ofendió a un hombre, pero eligió mal era Greyback…

- Fenrir Greyback, pero se cuenta que ese hombre se ha vuelto loco, que ataca a la gente sin tener la necesidad de haberse convertido en un hombre lobo…

- El mismo, una noche de luna llena se fue a quedar en un bosque cercano a mi casa, al parecer hizo guardia todo el día, solo buscaba atacar a alguien de mi familia…

- De todas maneras no tienes porque sentirte culpable…

- Me he encontrado con mucha gente que a sido atacada por él, me han llegado rumores que se a aliado a Voldemort… en realidad comienzo a creer que estamos perdiendo…

- Si - Te contesto ella – No por eso nos rendiremos…

Tonks no le pregunto más, disfrutaba de su compañía se quedaron un par de horas más contemplando el fuego, hasta que ella le ofreció quedarse en su casa, dormiría en el sillón, pero temprano tendría que ir a tomar un tren, volvería a su misión en la mañana siguiente.

- Remus – susurraba Tonks, a un bulto de frazadas que se encontraba en su sillón, Remus dormía profundamente, pero al escuchar la voz de Tonks saco levemente la cara.

- ¿Ya es hora?

- Es un poco más temprano, puedes ir arreglarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

- Gracias – Dijo él mientras se empezaba a levantar y se dirigía al baño, mientras ella fue a la cocina, ya estaba arreglada le había propuesto a Remus en el día anterior ir a dejarlo a la estación, pero al entrar a ver su fregadero vio que estaba lleno de loza sucia, se avergonzó, a pesar de poder ocupar magia libremente, no era tan ordenada como su madre, rápidamente limpio todo, una vez que terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron afuera.

- ¿Vamos a buscar tus cosas? – Pregunto Tonks.

- No, no, ya me he encargado de ello. Solo vamos a la estación.

- ¿Crees que esta vez puedas escribirme? – Dijo ella mientras recién notaba lo delgado que estaba el hombre a su lado, y el mal estado en que se encontraban sus ropas.

- Aún no lo se, es muy difícil como te dije es muy difícil para mi comunicarme – se dio un silencio incomodo, iban caminando uno al lado del otro, Remus le cedió a Tonks su brazo para que fueran junto con el, ella no dudo en extender su brazo, estaba nerviosa, y encantada a pesar de las miles de preguntas que habían recorrido su cabeza en la noche, aun no entendía como había sucedido nuevamente, se había enamorado, pero era un amor demasiado secreto, era el mejor amigo del hombre del cual había estado enamorada antes, pero no podía impedir que su corazón volviera a sentir, había algo especial algo en Remus, que la hacia pensar que ese amor era correspondido – Sabes Molly me regaño el otro día.

- ¿Te regaño?

- Si – dijo en con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – en realidad no fue un gran regaño, pero me insinúo que no quisiste ir a su fiesta de navidad. Y que lo habías pasado sola ¿es verdad eso?

- Estuve con mis padres – Mintió ella.

Siguieron caminando unos segundos hasta que llegaron a la estación, no había mucha gente ya que era un día festivo, el tren estaba por partir Remus fue rápidamente a buscar su equipaje, ya era casi la hora de salida tenían que dirigirse al andén.

- Tonks, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, mientras menos noticias de mi tengas, significa que nada malo a sucedido – Dijo acariciándole el rostro, como a una niña pequeña.

- Pero si recibo…

- Tan solo ve con Dumbledore, él te responderá – A Tonks le partía el corazón verlo partir, no tendría noticias de él y no le quedaba más que conformarse con ello – Adiós – Dijo el besándole la frente, pero antes de que se alejada, Tonks lo beso en los labios, lo que fueron segundos le parecieron minutos él comenzó a titubear – Yo no puedo… no es correcto…

- No puedes perder el tren – Dijo ella con una lagrima en la mejilla, el hombre subió sin objeción se sentó en el vagón frente a ella y mientras el tren partía se despidió.

* * *

**Aaahh** **hasta yo me emocione, ya me puse romántica, espero que el próximo cap sea el ultimo, intentare hacerlo largo XD.**


	4. La Muerte Trae Cambio

Vaya como me he demorado en continuarlo, la verdad es que este semestre en la universidad fue muy complicado para mi y no salio muy bien parada. Bueno sobre el fic escribo ahora, ya que ante cualquier imprevisto, y por las teorías que corren en Internet no quiero arriesgarme, a que me desanime a terminas este fic, si mas preámbulos, el capitulo final.

**La Muerte Trae Cambio**

Tonks buscaba desesperadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts alguien de la orden que le pudiera confirmar si los rumores eran reales, no había encontrado en el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho, así que no tuvo otra que ir a Hogsmeade a esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore llegara, o al menos hacer tiempo para esperar, cuando decidió que era mejor recorrer el castillo iba bajo una capa invisible que había conseguido en el trabajo, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de recordar en su época de estudiante, los partidos de Quidditch que había jugado, era una muy mala jugadora por su torpeza, pero cuando uno de sus amigos cayó enfermo enfermado no habían encontrado mejor opción en ponerla a ella a jugar, mientras su mente divagaba, sintió un ruido extraño cerca, miro a su alrededor, y se encontró con aquel chico que siempre le recordaba lo culpable que se sentía por la muerta de Sirius.

- ¡Harry! – Tan pronto como ella lo llamo, el muchacho tropezó cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el chico, poniéndose de pie.

- Vine a ver a Dumbledore – contesto ella, cabizbaja, desde la partida de Remus estaba mucho más delgada que lo de costumbre.

- Su despacho no está aquí – aclaró el muchacho – Está en el otro lado del castillo, detrás de la gárgola…

- Ya lo sé. Pero no se encuentra allí. Por lo visto ha vuelto a marcharse.

- ¿Ah, si? – Pregunto Harry algo confuso - Oye tu no sabes adónde va¿verdad?

- No – Respondió la Tonks cortante, era asuntos privados de la Orden que el mismo Dumbledore consideraba que no les iba a contar totalmente que era lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Para qué quieres verlo?

- Para nada en particular – repuso ella, sin estar completamente segura si su respuesta había sido convincente – Pensé que quizás él podría explicarme qué está pasado. He oído rumores… Ha habido heridos…

- Sí lo se – repuso el chico rápidamente – Salio en los periódicos, Y lo de ese niño que intentó matar a sus abue…

- Muchas veces El Profeta publica las noticias con retraso – lo interrumpió Tonks, en realidad la noticia escuchada por ella implicaba un ataque de licántropos, que ella no se había enterado nada mas de un nombre Fenrir Greybacks, no sabia las circunstancias ni si hubiera heridos, pero ella temía lo peor - ¿No has recibido carta de ningún miembro de la Orden últimamente?

- No; nadie de la Orden me escribe desde que Sirius… - Tonks se preocupo, podría haberle sucedido algo a Remus, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse cuando Harry dijo – lo siento – murmuro – Oye yo… también lo extraño…

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella que había quedado ensimismada, de pronto sintió como si escuchara un canto de un fénix – Bueno, nos vemos, Harry.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente al despacho de Dumbledore, quería saber que es lo que había sucedido, seria posible que hubiera ido al lugar donde había sucedido el supuesto accidente, tenia que saber, tenia que enterarse de algún modo.

En cuanto se encontró dentro, vio lo que tanto había estado esperando, corrió a sus brazos.

- Remus¿estas bien? – Dijo ella desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Pregunto él extrañado.

- Bueno no es obvio, ella vino a enterarse de los sucedido, de hecho no me extrañaría que alguien más viniera – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, que estaba acariciando a su fénix – Estoy muy viejo como para seguir yendo en su ayuda.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Me acabo de enterar – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall que entraba a la habitación, tras ella estaba Snape.

- Minerva, tan solo que Remus a cumplido con su misión, pero no con el resultado que esperábamos.

- Un ataque múltiple de licántropos, debes haberte sentido como en casa – Dijo Snape.

- Bueno Severus, fue bastante interesante – Dijo Remus de forma irónica.

- Es probable que toda la Orden desee escuchar el reporte de Remus, así que les rogaría que esperáramos a que esta conversación la tengamos mañana¿les parece? Además debo reportarles algo que es muy importante, así que si me permiten, quisiera estar solo – Dijo el anciano, escondía una de sus manos, entre sus ropas – Todos tienen que venir hoy a media noche – Se escucharon mormullos en la habitación de los presentes que comenzaban a retirarse.

- ¿Cómo estas Remus te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Tonks, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del castillo

- Si, no es nada grave, tan solo no quisieron seguir escuchando mis argumentos.

- Pero pareces muy enfermo.

- Tan solo es el efecto de la luna llena – Dijo este cortante, parecía muy incomodo con respecto a estar conversando con Tonks, cada vez se veía más inquieto – ¿Tu no deberías estar de guardia?

- En realidad acabo de hacer cambio con Bill – Le respondió – ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo a Hogsmeade?

- No, gracias – Dijo él, que parecía cabizbajo – La verdad es que me gustaría estar solo.

- Pero Remus, yo quería conversar contigo sobre... – Ella lo miro a los ojos que la evadían, se sentía profundamente herida que había sucedido, que producía aquella respuesta en Remus – yo quiera hablarte...- Dijo ella en un susurro – Sobre lo de la estación...

- La verdad Tonks, es que no me parece apropiado que estemos dentro del castillo – Dijo el hombre que pretendió ignorarla.

- ¿No vas decir nada?

- Tan solo te diré – Dijo Esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos – Soy muy mayor para ti.

- ¡Tu edad no me importa! – Grito ella – ¡No me importo con Sirius, no tendría porque importarme ahora!

- No entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo, esto es muy peligroso para ti, no eres más que una niña – Dijo con angustia.

- ¡Yo, no soy una niña¡ – refuto con lagrimas en los ojos – Si fuera una niña no podría pertenecer a la Orden.

- Pero de todas maneras para mi si lo eres – Dijo serio y en cuanto abrió la puerta de la entrada del castillo, desapareció.

Tonks, se sentía muy mal, no podía haber esperado peor una peor reacción de Remus, lo que había soñado despierta todos esas noches, no había quedamos más que en falsas ilusiones y malos entendidos. Trato de tranquilizarse, entre sollozos decidió ir a tomar algo al salón de té de Madame Tudipié, pero no hacia más que recordar las múltiples veces que había ido a ese café con alguno de sus novios de turno en Hogwarts, más deprimida que nunca, con el cabello color rata, demasiado delgada. Mira va su café, el vapor le recordaba aquellas noches que no había hecho nada más que llorar mientras Remus intentaba consolarla. No tenia más remedio, iría a dormir a casa, para regresar a aquel lugar a media noche.

Tonks cada vez más delgada, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, para llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, triste más triste que nunca, intentaba pensar en nada más que los deberes que se le encomendarían en la Orden, esperaba que fueran muchos, y así poder distraerse con más facilidad.

- Tonks, querida parece que no has comido en años – Dijo la señora Weasley al verla – Ten, sírvete un pan dulce, te hará muy bien.

- Gracias Molly eres muy amable.

- Bueno hija¿Qué tal a estado tu día? – Pregunto la mujer regordeta, que parecía adivinar lo sucedido.

- Ha habido mejores – Respondió sin más.

- Bueno ya veras que todo cambiaria, una vez que el señor tenebroso sea derrotado, todo volverá a ser normal, y podremos rehacer nuestras vidas con tranquilidad.

- Eso espero – dijo una muy deprimida Tonks. En la otra esquina de la habitación Remus, conversaba animosamente con Kingsley, sin notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué tal va eso? – Dijo de pronto Molly, que parecía haber notado que Tonks miraba en esa dirección.

- No muy bien...

- Buenas noches a todos – Dijo Dumbledore – Bueno tenemos buenas... y malas noticias – Dijo el anciano, mirando a toda la gente en la habitación – Como les informara Lupin, su misión a sido completada, podrías darnos tu informe.

- Por supuesto profesor – Dijo levantándose rápidamente, todos lo miraban con expectación, pero Tonks sentía que sus ojos estaban humedecidos, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no llorar, tenia que ser fuerte, habían cosas mucho peores que lo sucedido con Remus – Bueno, yo... en realidad no he logrado convencer a los licántropos, de unirse a nuestro lado.

- Que decepción – Dijo Snape, lo suficientemente alto, para que todos oyeran.

- La verdad es que están demasiado resentidos con la comunidad mágica en general, y el poder oscuro de Voldemort, los seduce con facilidad, no quieren oír razones, ni beneficios, porque dicen que no son más que falsas ilusiones, y solo se quiere exterminar con ellos, les atrae más matar que unirse a nosotros.

- Pero y los cambios que le ofrecía Dumbledore, su historia y hechos, no les han importado – Pregunto un brujo de la multitud.

- La verdad es que algunos han parecido interesados, pero es mayor su resentimiento con la sociedad, que lo que desean ser libre y tratados como igual, les he dado mi ejemplo...

- Pero un hombre sin trabajo y sin dinero no los a convencido... que extraño – Dijo Severus.

- Recuerda que gracias a Dumbledore he entrado como un igual a la escuela, y que hubiera gente prejuiciosa, no ha sido un impedimento para mi – Dijo sin siquiera subir la voz Remus.

- Bueno en conclusión Lupin¿te escucharon? – pregunto de pronto Dumbledore.

- Si, creo que si, pero no he logrado convencerlos.

- Eso no es lo más importante – Dijo el hombre que lo miraba, con atención - Hagrid, tampoco logro más que traer un aliado, pero ellos escucharon mi mensaje, y puede que alguien en el camino desee, unírsenos.

- Es verdad, no he logrado nada más que traer a mi hermano, pero los gigantes escucharon mi mensaje – Dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

- Pero si mal no recuerdo, los gigantes terminaron matándose entre ellos¿No? Dijo Snape.

- La verdad... es que – Dijo titubeante Hagrid.

- Severus, acaso has hecho algo tu en beneficio de la Orden – Dijo Tonks, ofuscada por el hecho de que en particular Snape estuviera más insoportable.

- Yo he dado, mis informes confidenciales a Dumbledore – Dijo el hombre de nariz ganchuda.

- Bueno, bueno, no quiero peleas dentro de la Orden, hoy más que nunca tenemos que estar unidos – Dijo Dumbledore – Debo anúnciales, que este ultimo año he estado preparando a Harry para combatir contra Tom.

- Pero Harry no es nada más que un niño – Dijo la señora Weasley.

- Pero es él, debes recordar Molly que es Voldemort quien se a empeñado en asesinarlo estos últimos años, debo enseñarle a defenderse. Pero – Dijo subiendo el tono de voz – pronto tendremos que hacer un viaje con Harry, a un lugar que no puedo decirles, pero para poder lograrlo les ruego su ayuda y comprensión, para hacer guardia en el castillo.

El discurso de Dumbledore siguió un par de horas, parecía más una despedida que otra, cosa dio instrucciones a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden, pero lo que repetía siempre "Deben proteger a Harry, ir en su ayuda cuando los necesite. Es tarea de todos que nosotros ganemos esta batalla".

Tonks se encontraba de guardia en el castillo, con sueño miraba atenta los alrededores, Dumbledore les había pedido especial atención en las guardias, ya que al dejar el castillo solo, era probable que sus alumnos estuvieran en peligro, ella luchaba contra el sueño, pero mimetizada con la pared como un camaleón, vio pasar de pronto a Remus.

- ¿Tonks?¿Estas ahí?

- Aquí – Dijo apareciendo frente al hombre.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Molly?

- Nada – le respondió extrañada.

- No parado de regañarme, yo pensé que esto iba a quedar entre nosotros, no íbamos a involucrar a otros – Dijo Remus que parecía angustiado, Tonks tan solo le causaba gracia el nivel de angustia que llegaba a tener por haber sido acosado por Molly.

- Yo, no he dicho nada – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Es que lo a adivinado – empezó a murmuras Remus, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Yo, solo le había dicho que no me entraba bien, es todo.

- Es que Tonks, no debes estar publicando tus cosas por el mundo – Dijo – Yo soy un hombre demasiado mayor para ti.

- Ya te he dicho que no me importa tu edad.

- Soy demasiado peligroso.

- Aprenderé a lidiar con eso.

- Yo... – De pronto Remus se quedo sin palabras, mirándola a los ojos sin decir una palabra más la beso. Pasaron uno, dos, tres, diez minutos más y seguían besándose, Tonks perdió la noción del tiempo, pero algo sucedió – Yo no puedo, en verdad no puedo, lo siento – Dijo Remus, echándose a si mismo el hechizo Desilusionador.

- ¡Eres igual que un niño! – Dijo Tonks, con rabia, al menos aquella parecida de Remus, la había despertado, pero había desperado una enorme rabia en ella, en pensar lo hipócrita que era Remus.

Era tarde, en una noche muy oscura, Tonks estaba cansada, había tenido un día pesado en el ministerio, además que cada uno de sus encuentros con Remus se excusaba como un niño, lo cual cada vez la enfurecía más, no podía entender como un hombre, que decía ser tan maduro le tuviera tanto miedo al compromiso, pero ella no pedía más que comprensión. De pronto frente a ella apareció una pluma de un fénix, era hora tenia que hacer la guardia, Dumbledore iba a salir nuevamente, toda la Orden tenia que presentarse en Hogwarts de inmediato. Tonks rápidamente llego al hall del castillos, allí ya estaban la profesora Remus y Bill.

- Nuevamente nosotros tres – Dijo Tonks, con la mano en las caderas.

- Al parecer concedieran que un hombre desempleado y dos jóvenes, son más útiles – Dijo Remus.

- Bueno al menos somos más rápidos – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa – Aunque a Fleur no le hizo mucha gracia que tuviera guardia hoy.

- Esperemos que sea tan tranquila como de costumbre – Dijo Remus – Sino las reglas son las mismas de siempre, dar aviso a los profesores de las casas, para poder enfrentar cualquier imprevisto.

- ¿Y por donde empezamos? – pregunto Tonks.

- Una ronda general no haría nada de mal – Dijo Bill – Cuanto extraño este colegio sobre todo el Quidditch – decía mientras caminaban las varitas listas para atacar.

- Es como la millonésima vez que dices eso Bill – Repuso Tonks.

- Bueno al menos digo algo, y no miro con odio a alguno de ustedes – Dijo Bill, sin ningún reparo – Esperaban que yo no supera nada, siendo que vivo bajo el mismo techo que Molly Weasley – decía con una sonrisa frente a ellos – a mi madre no es muy bueno contarle secreto, y menos si la emocionan – Dijo riéndose.

- Siendo tan joven Bill – Dijo Remus con parcimonia – eres muy entrometido sabes.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo el joven con el cabello largo y pelirrojo.

- Además hablando de otro tema, yo también extraño este colegio – Dijo mirando lo que le parecía a Tonks una estatua muy fea.

- Acaso de enamoraste de ella que la miras tanto – Dijo Tonks.

- Tan solo recordé una de las tantas travesuras que hacia con mis amigos.

- Algo supe de eso, cuando Sirius estaba en la Orden – Dijo Bill, que caminaba con tranquilidad – Al parecer eran parecidos a mis pequeños hermanos.

- ¿Fred y George? – pregunto Remus – Ellos eran prácticamente discípulos de James y Sirius, claro que con su escapada hicieron mucho más revuelo, nosotros no pretendíamos escapar de Hogwarts. La menos Sirius nos hubiera matado si lo hubiéramos intentado.

Pasaron horas recorriendo el castillo, buscando cualquier indicio de que algo estuviera saliendo mal. Pero de pronto se escucharon unos pasos, alguien corría hacia ellos con desesperación, se pusieron en guardia cuando reconocieron a los chicos eran Ron, Ginny y Neville.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Han entrado Mortifagos! – Dijo Ron jadeante, al llegar cerca de ellos.

- ¿Cómo¿Dónde se encuentran? – Pregunto rápidamente Tonks.

- Han entrado, por la sala Multipropósito, los a entrado Malfoy – Dijo Ginny.

- La a convertido en un trasladador – Dijo Neville.

- Quédense donde están – Dijo Lupin quien ya emprendía camino.

- Nosotros pelearemos – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Mamá me mataría si los dejo morir, por pelear en la Orden – Dijo Bill rápidamente.

- Ya sabrá que fue decisión nuestra Bill – Inquirió rápidamente Ginny.

- Si van a pelear no se alejen de nosotros – Dijo Tonks – El año pasado no les fue muy bien en el ministerio solos.

Los seis comenzaron a correr tras los Mortifagos, cuando los encontraron uno subió rápidamente a la escalera de la torre de astronomía.

- Bueno, la orden del fénix, cinco chiquillos y un licántropo – Dijo un Mortifago grande y rubio – Creo que ya sabemos quien ganará – Dijo cuando el resto de los Mortifajos rió.

De pronto comenzó la lluvia de hechizos, escombros volaban por doquier, Tonks mientras se enfrentaba a uno de los Mortifagos, con múltiples hechizos vio bajar al Mortifago que había subió, lo había visto en otra ocasión, en una de las listas de fotos que tenían de reconocimiento de magos peligrosos era Gibbon.

- Ja! Tan joven y te enfrentaras a mi – Dijo el Mago grande y rubio que se había burlado de ellos antes, lanzándole una maldición, que reboto en las paredes.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Grito Tonks.

- Eso no vasta chiquilla tonta¡Crucio!

- Impedimenta.

- Crucio

- ¡Impedimenta¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! – Dicho esto Tonks el hombre comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ella casi no alcanzaba a detener las cientos de maldiciones lanzadas por el hombre, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la batalla la profesora McGonnagall, y se había unido a ellos.

- ¡Desmaius! – Grito el brujo una vez más, ya Tonks que sentía que no podía seguir impidiendo que le llegaran directamente las maldiciones lanzadas por el Mortifago, Gibbon había caído en la batalla pero el resto, seguía dispuesto a seguir luchando. De la nada todo se volvió oscuro, no les permitía ver nada, se escuchaba que múltiples maldiciones cruzaban por doquier, era la confusión total, tan pronto lograron ver algo se escucho.

- ¡Bill esta herido! – Grito Ginny. Los Mortifagos había subido a la azotea de la torre de astronomía, y tan solo quedo la gente de la Orden.

- Ha sido Greybacks – Dijo Lupin.

- ¿No que solo atacan en luna llena? – Pregunto Tonks.

- Al parecer este no – Dijo Lupin, el pobre Bill estaba desfigurado, inconsciente tendido sobre el suelo frió lleno de escombros

- ¡Ahh! – Se escucho un grito de Neville había sido lanzado por los aires al intentar subir por las escaleras, al parecer habían colocado algún hechizo que les impedía cruzar el umbral. Pero el brujo que había luchado con Tonks seguía en guardia contra ellos, continuaba lanzando maldiciones sin control, que llegaban a las paredes del castillo, destruyendo todo lo que tocaban. Tan pronto como se veían en problemas apareció Snape, quien cruzo el umbral de las escaleras sin problema, Lupin intento seguirlo pero resulto igual que Neville lanzado por los aires. Tonks tuvo que evadir un par de tiros más lanzados por el Mortifago que aun seguía luchando contra ellos.

- ¡Bombada! – Dijo el mortifago, lanzando el hechizo al techo del pasillo, lo cual causo un gran estruendo, la mitad del mismo comenzó a desmoronarse sobre ellos. Algunos subieron por las escaleras ya que el hechizo había sido roto al caer el techo. El Mortifago no había podido lograr librarse de su propio hechizo quedando atrapado en entre los escombros. Sin más que decir todos subieron las escaleras, viendo pasar entre los escombros y el polvo a Snape, y comenzaron a bajar los otros Mortifagos, y se comenzó nuevamente la batalla, cuando Tonks volvió a enfrentarse contra el Mortifago que lanzaba maldiciones por doquier, escucho a los lejos que Snape gritaba algo, intento descifrar que era, pero las constantes maldiciones lanzadas que tenia que evitar ocupaban toda su atención, los Mortifagos comenzaron a huir, corrieron para no dejarlos escapar, cuando ya había desaparecido por la sala multipropósito, todo había acabado.

Se encontraban todos acompañando a los heridos, por ordenes de McGonnagall era mas seguro permanecer juntos en esos momentos, Ginny había ido en busca de Harry y Ron había regresado de encontrar a Hermione y Luna. Pero en cuanto entro Harry, todos lo miraron con recelo, Hermione corrió hacia a él abrazándolo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – Pregunto Lupin acercándose a el.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo esta Bill? – Nadie contesto a la pregunta de Harry, y tan solo se quedaron en silencio. Bill estaban tan mal herido que se había difícil reconocerlo – ¿No puede curarlo con algún encantamiento – le pregunto Harry a la enfermera.

- Para esto no había encantamientos. He probado todo lo que sé, pero las mordeduras de hombre lobo son incurables.

- Pero no lo mordieron con luna llena – Objeto Ron, que contemplaba el rostro de su hermano – Greybacks no se había transformado, así que Bill no se convertirá en un...en un... – Miró vacilante a Lupin.

- No, no creo que Bill se convertirá en un hombre lobo propiamente dicho – Observo Lupin -, pero eso no significa que no exista cierto grado de contaminación. Esas heridas están malditas. Es poco probable que se curen por completo y ... Bill podría desarrollar algunos rasgos lobunos a partir de ahora.

- Seguro que a Dumbledore se le ocurre alguna solución – insistió Ron- ¿Dónde esta? Bill peleo contra esos maniacos bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore, así que el director esta en deuda con él, no puede dejarlo en este estado...

- Dumbledore ha muerto – De pronto Harry.

- ¡No! – Dijo Lupin atónito quien se derrumbo en un silla, al lado de la cama de Bill, y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, Tonks seguía en shock no sabia como reaccionar, tal noticia no era la que esperaba oír. Quería que todo fuera un broma, pero Harry y Ginny parecían confirmarlo.

- ¿Ha muerto?¿Qué ha sucedido? – Susurro Tonks.

- Lo mato Snape- declaro Harry - yo estaba allí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Dumbledore y yo fuimos directamente a la torre de Astronomía porque ahí había aparecido la Marca. Él no se encontraba bien, estaba débil, pero creo que sospecho que nos habían tendido una trampa cuando oyó pasos que subían por las escaleras. Entonces me inmovilizo; yo no podía hacer nada, y además llevaba puesta la capa para volverme invisible. Luego Malfoy abrió la puerta y desarmo – Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano y Ron soltó un gemido. A lunas le temblaban los labios – Llegaron más Mortifagos, y entonces Snape... Snape... lo mato. Con Acada Kedabra.

Madame Pomfry rompio a llorar. Nadie le hizo caso excepto Ginny, que susurro:

- ¡Chist!!Escuche!

La enfermera, con los ojos como plato, trago saliva y se tapo la boca con la mano. Afuera, en la oscuridad, un fénix cantaba de un modo que Harry no había oído nunca; era un triste lamento de una belleza sobrecogedora. Todo quedo en silencio, todos permanecieron escuchando el lamento de la pobre ave, cuando de pronto la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, era la profesora McGonnagall.

- Molly y Arthur están en camino – dijo ella rompiendo el hechizo del canto del fénix - ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? Según Hagrid, estabas con el profesor Dumbledore cuando... cuando todo sucedió. Nos dijo que el profesor Snape participo en...

- Snape mato a Dumbledore – Dijo Harry , la profesora lo miro fijamente y se tambaleo como si fuera a desmayarse, pero Madame Pomfrey, que se había serenado un poco, se adelanto e hizo aparecer una silla que colo detrás de ella.

- Snape – repitió esta con un hilo de voz, y se dejo caer en la silla – Todos nos preguntábamos... Pero el confiaba... En todo momento confió... ¡Snape!... No puedo creerlo...

- Snape era un experto oclumantico – Intervino Lupin con la voz mas áspera de lo habitual – Eso ya lo sabíamos.

- ¡Pero Dumbledore nos juro que estaba en nuestro bando! – susurro Tonks – Siempre pensé que el director sabia algo sobre Snape que nosotros ignorábamos...

- Si, siempre insinuó que tenia un motivo irrefutable para confiar en él – musito McGonnagall – Claro, con el historial que tenia Snape... es lógico que la gente se hiciera preguntas. Pero Dumbledore me aseguro de manera muy explicita que el arrepentimiento de Snape era absolutamente sincero... ¡No quería oír ni una palabra contra él!

- Me encantaría saber que le contó Snape para convencerlo – tercio Tonks.

- Yo lo se – Dijo Harry – Snape le proporciono a Voldemot la información que proporciono que este emprendiera la búsqueda de mis padres. Pero le dijo a Dumbledore que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y que lamentaba que mis padres hubieran muerto.

- ¿Y se lo creyó? – se extraño Lupin - ¿Dumbledore se creyó que Snape lamentaba que James hubiera muerto? Pero si lo odiaba...

- Y tampoco creo que mi madre valiera nada – añadio Harry – porque ella era hija de muggles... la llamaba sangre impura.

- Todo esto es culpa mía – Dijo de pronto la profesora McGonnagall, retorciendo su húmedo pañuelo con ambas manos, muy turbada – Yo tengo la cukpa. ¡Envie a Filius a buscar a Snape, le pedí que nos ayudara! Si no lo hubiéramos alertado de lo que estaba pasando, quizá no sed hubiera unido a los Mortifagos. No creo que supiera que había entrado en el castillo hasta que se lo contó Filuis, ni creo que estuviera enterado de que iban a venir.

- No es culpa tuya, Minerva – Dijo Lupin con firmeza – Necesitábamos ayuda y nos tranquilizo saber que Snape estaba en camino...

El relato continuo, describiendo cada suceso que había llevado al terrible desenlace que Harry les había informado, cada quien aportaba su trozo de historia, cada uno tenia culpabilidad en haber confiado en Snape y no detenerlo mientras pudieron.

De pronto las puertas de la enfermería de abrieron de golpe y todos se sobresaltaron: los señores Weasley entraron en la sala precipitadamente, seguidos de Fleur, cuyo hermoso rostro estaba cristalizado por el pánico.

- Molly... Arthur... – Dijo la profesora McGonnagall. Se levanto para saludarlos – Lo siento tanto...

- Bill – Susurro la señora Weasley, y paso por delante de la profesora a ver la maltrecha cara de su hijo - ¡Ho, Bill!

Lupin y Tonks se levantaron inmediatamente y se apartaron para dar espacio a los Weasley.

- Dices que lo ataco Greyback? – le pregunto el señor Weasley a la profesora McGonnagall – Pero ¿no se habia transformado¿Y entonces¿Qué le va a pasar a Bill?

- - Todavía no lo sabemos – respondió ella, y miro a Lupin con gesto importancia.

- Seguramente tendrá alguna secuela, Arthur – Dijo Lupin – Es un caso muy raro posiblemente el único.. No sabemos como se comportara cuando despierte...

Mientras la señora Weasley le quito el espantoso ungüento que le estaba aplicando a enfermera a Bill en el rostro.

- Y Dumbledore? – pregunto su marido – Minerva ¿es verdad que esta...? – la profesora no pudo mas que asentir – Muerto.. Dumbledore... – Susurro el señor Weasley. Pero la señora Weasley rompió a sollozar, y sus lagrimas cayeron en el rostro mutilado de Bill.

- Ya se que no importa el aspecto que tenga... Eso no es... lo mas... importante... pero era un chico tan lindo... Siempre fue lindo. ¡Pasarle esto precisamente ahora que iba a casarse!

- ¡Se puede sabeg que significa eso? – salto Fleur - ¿Piensa que pog culpa de esas mogdedugas dejagá de amagme?

- No, yo no he dicho eso...

- ¡Pues se equivoca! – grito Fleur. Se irguió cuan alta era y se aparto la larga melena plateada - ¡Paga que Bill no me quisiega haguia falta más que un hombge lobo!

- Si, claro que si – Dijo la señora Weasley -, pero pensé que quizá ... dado el estado en que... en que...

- ¿Cgueyó que no queguia casarme con él¿Q quiza confiaba emn que no quisiega sacagme con él¿Qué impogta el aspecto que tenhgoa¡Me páguese que tenemos de sobra con mi belleza¡Lo único que demuestgan esas cicatguices es la gan valentia de mi futugo maguido¡Y deme eso¡Lo hago yo! – añadió enojada Fleur apartando a la señora Weasley de un empujón al quitarle el ungüento.

- Nuestra tía abuela Muriel – Dijo la señora Weasley tras una pausa y el profundo silencio en que se encontraban los espectadores de aquella escena- tiene una diadema preciosa, hecha por duendes, y estoy segura de que lograre que te la preste para la boda. Muriel quiere mucho a Bill¿sabes?, y a ti te quedara muy bonita, con el pelo que tienes.

- Gacias – Dijo Fleur friamente – Será un placer – Y ambas se abrazaron llorando, nadie entendía muy bien que había sucedido, pero al menos sabían que Fleur al fin seria aceptada como una Weasley, pero esto tan solo enfureció mas a Tonks, todo este tiempo esperando que Remus le correspondiera, cuando huida como un cobarde.

- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo con voz agresiva - ¡Fleur sigue queriendo casarse con él, aunque la hayan mordido!!A ella no le importa!

- Es diferente – replico Remus al verse increpado frente a todos – Te lo he dicho un millón de veces...

- ¡Pero a mi tampoco me importa¡No me importas! – grito Tonks agarrando a Lupin por su pechera de la túnica y zarandeándolo – Te lo he dicho un millón de veces...

- Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces – replico Lupin muy tenso, con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla directamente a los ojos – que soy demasiado ,mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso...

- Siempre he considerado que has tomado una postura ridícula respecto a este tema, Remus – dijo la señora Weasley.

- No he tomado ninguna postura ridícula – se defendió Lupin – Tonks merece a alguien joven y sano.

- Pero ella te quiere a ti – Tercio la señora Weasley esbozando una sonrisa- Y al fin y al cabo, Remus, los jóvenes sanos no siempre se mantienen así – señalo con tristeza a su hijo.

- Ahora no es momento para hablar de esto – Dijo Lupin esquivando todas las miradas, y añadió con abatimiento – Dumblediore a muerto...

- Dumbledore se habría alegrado mas que nadie de que hubiera un poco mas de amor en el mundo – dijo la profesora McGonnagall en ese momento otra vez se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería era Hagrid, se veía muy mal desconsolado, llevaba un pañuelo de lunares en la mano.

- Ya esta... ya lo he hecho, profesora – dijo entre sollozos – me... me lo lleve. La profesora Sprout ha enviado a los chicos a acostarse. El profesor Flitwick esta descansando, pero dice que se pondrá bien en un periquete, y el profesor Slughorn ya ha informado al ministro.

- Gracias, Hagrid – Dijo McGonnagall – tendré que hablar con los del ministerio en cuanto lleguen. Hagrid, por favor, diles a los jefes de las casas(Slughorn puede representar a Slytherin) que quiero verlos en mi despacho de inmediato. Y me gustaría que tu también estuvieras presente – Ella le susurro a Harry, para que lo acompañara, y el accedió inmediatamente.

- Bueno ya es hora que ustedes vayan a su habitaciones – Dijo Lupin – Yo los acompañare.

- Y yo también iré – Dijo Tonks rápidamente, Remus parecía mucho más rígido que lo de costumbre, ellos caminaban tras los chicos mientras estos se disponían a ir a sus respectivas casas.

- Tonks tu puedes ir a dejar a Luna – Dijo Lupin.

- A no yo no te voy a dejar solo – Dijo ella, los chicos parecían bastante incómodos, por ser escoltados por la pareja – primero iremos a dejar a Luna, las habitaciones de los Ravenclaw están de camino a las de Gryffindor.

- ¿Será posible que cierren Hogwarts? – Pregunto Hermione para romper el hielo, una vez que ya habían ido a dejar a Luna

- Es lo mas probable – respondió Lupin.

- Pero que haremos como nos defenderemos – dijo Ron entrando en pánico.

- Sus padres pertenecen a la Orden, tendrán especial cuidado con ustedes – Dijo Tonks.

Los chicos conversaban entre ellos sin parar de dar especulaciones, pero Remus evitaba a toda costa de mirar a Tonks, ella cada vez más furiosa, todos le habían dado la razón, el tan solo se estaba comportando como un niño testarudo.

- Nos vemos – Dijeron a los chicos al despedirse de los chicos tras el cuadro de la dama gorda, Remus tomo de la mano a Tonks y la llevo a un lugar no muy lejano.

- Es verdad que te arriesgarías a estar conmigo – Dijo él aun si mirarla, pero sin soltarle la mano.

- Claro que lo es – Dijo ella con brusquedad.

- Te gustaría acompañarme a darle el ultimo adiós a Dumbledore – Dijo Remus.

- Por supuesto que lo haré – Dijo ella cerrando su promesa con un beso.

Al día siguiente Tonks, había recuperado el color rosa de su cabello, y estaba tomada de la mano de Remus, riéndole honores a Dumbledore, en su ultimo adiós.

------

Bueno termino este fic a las 4:55 am para decirles que lo escribí ahora ya que no estaba segura de poder continuarlo después de leer el ultimo libro que en unas pocas horas más estará en mis manos. Buenos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner BROS. . Espero que les guste el final.


End file.
